Loving your sin
by Carlie J. Cariba
Summary: Bella Swan isn t sure what she is getting herself into when she declares war against Edward Cullen, new owner of the company she works for, without even meeting him once. She is looking for answers and on a simple flight home she might exactly find what she has been looking for.
1. Preface

I don´t own anything.

English is not my first language so don´t judge me :P Thanks.

Bella Swan isn´t sure what she is getting herself into when she declares war against Edward Cullen, new owner of the company she works for, without even meeting him once. She is looking for answers and on a simple flight home she might exactly find what she has been looking for.

Hope you like it.

**Loving your sin**

**Preface**

She brushes her hair aside and leans against the huge desk in front of her, not sure what to say. He blinks at her, completely taken aback by her action. She can feel her hands shaking and her tongue begins to play between her dry lips. She knows it´s just a matter of time until she won´t endure it anymore. He watches her intensely as she makes a quick move towards the closed door. He coughs hard and makes a fist. He then looks away from her face while she drops her gaze at the wooden floor because she has noticed the burning expression he´s having.

She tries to look at everything else instead of his face, until he clears his throat and brings her wide stare back to his almost amused grin. They stare at each other, until he takes a step forwards and moves his body right beside her. She isn´t sure what to make of it. He moves his hand to her face, his palms cupping her cheeks as if he just wants her to blush all over again. Oh, she does that a lot, especially if he is near her. She is looking for words in her mind to deny the obvious fact that she is attracted to him, but her lips are captured by his demanding mouth. The kiss is unbelievable tender and gentle and she never gets the chance to think about her prior encounter with him. She just forgets everything around her and concentrates on the feeling. It´s the most heated sensual enjoyment she has ever felt on her lips.

He deepens their kiss with his tongue urgently. She is surprised, however, soon her wet lips are moving with his lips and she reaches her hands up to his face to feel more of him. His dark hair is soft and all she can feel is pure pleasure. She is completely consumed by his world. Her already flushed body wants more, so when he grabs her wrist with one hand and his other grips her long hair, she is feeling completely overwhelmed with emotions. There is really no space between them anymore and it takes all her power to stop him because he is making her mind go crazy. She lifts her right leg around his hips and begins to touch his back softly. He responds immediately, running his fingers over her soft lips. She begins to breathe more easily and is pretty certain that she will lose control as soon as he moans very deeply into her mouth. She brings her hands up to his face as she eagerly begins to unbutton his black shirt.

She is excited to see what is underneath his clothes. She can feel his hard muscles and it´s driving her crazy. He grabs her hand and starts to touch it rather slightly. His warm lips never leave her swollen lips. His hands slowly touch her legs, which are both wrap tightly around his waist. She can clearly see his bright smile in front of her face now. He keeps silent and no word escapes his mouth, but then he purses his lips.

"I want you," he whispers softly to her.

His fingers wander to her burning thighs, where he starts to squeeze her slowly. She breaks the kiss and he pulls her open blouse down, exposing more of her creamy skin to him. He sucks in the heated air around them and then he takes her mouth with his own. He is neither rough nor particularly soft, but he kisses her with conviction and strength she has never felt before. Her head falls back and once again she tries her very best not to scream out in pleasure. Just the thought that someone might hear them is driving her over the edge of passion and excitement. After she finally opens her eyes, she sees him licking his lips and is paralyzed. The way he looks at her isn´t the way she is expecting it to be. She sees nothing but passion and a glint of hope in his green eyes. What is he doing to her?

He doesn´t gawk at her like he is a lovesick fool. No. And she certainly does´t want him to feel anything else but pleasure. After telling him that she needs more of him he stops and raises one eye brown as if he is asking for permition. Her thoughts are wild. His kisses go down to her neck back to her mouth. She pushes herself against his body and he breaks away from her skin, just to see her lust filled eyes. Her shaking hands trail down his body.

He whimpers as soon as she touches his chest with a brush of her fingers. He is oblivious to the fact that she doesn´t have control over the heated parts of her body anymore.

"So damn beautiful. And all for me."

His fingers are so damn gentle and incredibly soft. She can´t believe she is still standing there, but soon her whole body tenses undeniably. She feels everything falling.

"Don´t hide yourself", he whispers softly to her.

She wraps her arms around his neck whilst she falls harder than ever before. Her name coming from his sweet lips are an extra adding to her rapid release. He can´t deny that the taste of her is driving him nuts in a way that can only be described as untainted sin. He then turns away from her and she frowns at him as confusion fills her mind. She feels like he dejects her because all she wants to do is to touch him.

"Close your eyes." It isn´t a question, it´s a request. She gladly fulfils his wishes.

He grabs her slim waist and she has the chance to really sense how much more there is to him. They are barely breathing and all he wants to do is to kiss her on her lips. He is about to kiss her when he suddenly changes his mind and almost falls on his knees right in front of her.

He will be in deep shit. He is convinced that he is going down when he stares at her innocent face. She gathers her thoughts and notices one thing. His expression has changed into something she has avoided to see. There is only one thing she is afraid of.


	2. First impressions

**Thanks for following and the reviews. :P Here´s the next chapter ... Hope u will like it**

**First impressions**

The first time she hears the name Edward Cullen she can´t help but look irritated, as she isn´t sure what to make of it.

"As I was saying, Mr Cullen won´t tolerate such behaviour Miss Swan," the blonde woman in front of her says with a strong voice. If she is honest with herself, she is a bit afraid of her boss. Tanya Denali surely knows how to handle things in a bad way.

"I am sorry, but who is Mr Cullen?" she almost whispers, clearly interested in the answer.

"You have to be kidding me Miss Swan. Edward Cullen is the new owner of Destustions," Miss Denali practically yells at Bella while getting red in the face from Anger. Bella really needs a little distraction from her boss. She works at a publish company, where she is personal assistent to Miss Tanya Denali, a complete bitch in her eyes. It´s not just the fact that her boss is unfaithful to others, no, it´s the fact that Bella feels like she doesn´t belong there at all. That job isn´t enough to fulfil her expectations.

"Okay," she replies with an irritated voice and dares to take a look at the blonde woman´s face in front of her.

"You will get it right this time Miss Swan," her boss almost yells at her small figure. In fact, she really feels small in the presence of Miss Denali.

"Of course Miss Denali. If you excuse me now," she answers and looks at her boss who nods at her to go ahead. Just as she rounds the corner, Bella sees her friend Angela kneeling on the floor and instantly gets worried.

"Angela, what happened to you?" she asks her friend and embraces her into a hug from behind.

"You remember Mr Cullen?" Angela asks.

"The new owner of Destustions?" Bella remembers and suddenly feels very confused.

"Well yeah. You may not know, but he is dating Sue for quite a while."

"Are you serious? Your sister is dating our boss?"

"Yes unfortunately I am very serious. Anyway, Sue just called and told me that he just broke off the engagement without explanations."

"Whoa, whoa, just stop right there Angela. She is engaged to our boss?" Bella wants to know and can´t help but to feel nervous.

"Well, apparantely she was engaged to Edward Cullen," Angela says with a serious tone and chuckles darkly.

"I met him twice. Bella you should have seen how badly he treated the people around him," Angela admits and Bella gets angry. Really angry.

"He said if I don´t learn to shut the fuck up on my own he will personally make sure I will learn it," her friend whispers and breaks out into tears. What?

"HE SAID WHAT?" Bella´s voice is loud and out of control. How dare this man.

"Sue really loves him you know," Angela says in a sad tone and Bella can see the tears prickle down her friends cheek. Angela then hears the loud ringtone of her phone and Bella can´t help but to smile. It´s some stupid song she and Bella love since they were ten years. She takes a quick look at Angela and makes a fist. Okay, what´s going on? Ten minutes ago she didn´t even know his name and now she has the strong urge to stand up against him? Well yeah.

"It´s Sue," Angela gasps as her phone vibrated in her and. She pushes the button.

"Sue, what is it?" Angela asks her sister with a sad voice.

"Yes, I know you love him Sue, but you need to listen to me," Angela almost pleads and more tears trickle down her face before dropping her phone. Bella picks it up and listens to Sue on the other line of Angela´s phone while holding her friend close to her chest. She lets out a hugh sigh and makes up her mind quickly. Someone will pay for this. Edward Cullen will pay for treating her friends so poorly. She will make very sure of it. As you can already guess, this has been the day Bella Swan declares war to Mr Edward Cullen. What she doesn´t count on is that fate has a cruel mind on it´s own.

**One month later**

Bella takes a deep breath and looks around one more time before boarding the plane to Antlanta. She then lets out a loud sigh, yet taking another deep breath and is almost shivering. The flight to is nearly unspectacular and she´s going to listen to her mp3 player, when her breath suddenly catches in her throat. Standing just a few foot away is a boy, no man, who´s gazing at her every move, before coming towards her seat, hands in the pockets of his pants. He looks at her with his green eyes. Bella has never seen such eyes before and stares at him almost fazinated.

"Hello." His voice is deep and she already likes the sound of it.

"Hi." There is an awkward pause before either of them speak again.

"Flights are always boring, don´t you think miss," she hears him say, just a few inches from her heated body. She wants to scream yes, but doesn´t do so. In fact, she doesn´t answer at all.

"Hey, I didn´t mean to disturb you. I will just leave." He gets up, ready to leave her alone.

"Wait!" she calls out, nearly swallowing something.

"Yes?" he asks hopefully.

"I don´t mind if you sit here," Bella says, suddenly very interested in her shoes. She is so frustrated and angry, that she barely notices that the guy sits down next to her, probably waiting for her to speak again and who knows what else. Bella, however, ignores him and opens her notebook once again to make sure she doesn't forget anything, but a tear forces its way out of Bella´s eye. The stranger at her side feels her tense up and speaks with a velvet voice.

"Are you alright?" she makes a face, knowing that he is just being polite, but before she even realizes what is happening, she is talking.

"No, I'm far from being alright. My job turns out to be my worst nightmare. I only get orders for what? I bet, no, I know the owner of the company is some stupid bastard who doesn't even want to show his face. It´s unbelieveable if you ask me. He is some sick bastard if you ask me and I really can´t stand this man," she finally says, breathing heavily. She still thinks about her friends whenever she hears the Name Cullen. After everything that has happened her strongly dislike towards this man turns into something more powerful.

"I…I'm sorry, miss," he states, clearly confused by her outburst.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry, sir, for throwing all this at you." She embarrassed herself enough, but she probably isn´t going to see him again.

"Oh please, don´t call me sir," the man grins widely at her.

"What should I call you then?" she wonders out loud.

"Call me Edwa ..." Suddenly the darkheaded stewardess slips some water on his pants, making it all wet.

"Shit," she hears him curse and Bella doesn´t mind. Not at all.

"I am sorry, I will just go to clean it up."

"I will come with you," Bella says suddenly, not sure why she´s offering to go with him.

"You will?"

"Yes."

"You know I feel much better now that you will do it." They stand up and she holds her hand out to him to drag him alone and before she knows it he is closing the door behind them.

"I bet you say that to every woman who rubs your pants dry."

"Actually you are the first who does this," he laughs and holds one of her hand closer to his face.

"Hopefully not the last time you will do it," he adds and Bella is speechless. This handsome man really doesn´t mind that she´s touching him and she feels like she is losing her breath.

"Really?" it´s just a stutter, but he understands perfectly.

"Yes," is his answer, a bit too fast for her liking.

"So..."

"So...You want to go back?" she asks with a present smile on her lips.

"No...," the man whipers into the small room and steps closer. Too close for Bella to think clearly. She slides one hand into his lap and he takes hold of her waist, while she is running her other hand through his dark hair. She tries not to kiss him, but he has other plans. His hands run up her thighs. He pulls back and groans loudly...

"No complaining?" he asks.

"No," she replies nearly embarrassed. Almost. His hands continue to rub her thighs, as he is kissing and nipping her left shoulder.

"I have never done this before," Bella whispers to him, then she starts to unbotton his blue shirt and pushes him against the wall. She traces her wet tongue along his collarboe and notices that he moans, enjoying this as much as her. He lowers his hand and touches her free hand tenderly. What is she doing? This isn´t right in so many ways, but she just can´t resist. She wants something new. So she moves her hands through his hair and wraps her legs around him, forcefully, earning a loud moan from him.

"God, how do you make me feel this way?" he wheezes exitedly. Their mouths meet and the soft, gentle kisses turn into rough and raw ones.

"I don´t know," she yells out, hoping nobody hears her cry out in pleasure. He then lifts his gaze from her lips to look directy into her brown eyes and kisses her cheek one more time before he suddenly leaves her alone, leaving her speechless before she shakes her head. She takes a quick look into the mirrow, then gets back to her seat, where the stranger is already sitting, ignoring her of all sudden. Strange. How can he sit next to her, ignoring the fact what they just shared? She casts one last look in his direction. Bella really tries to concentrate on something else while slowly drifting away. She doesn´t even realize that 30 minutes go by.

"Excuse me miss, we are in Atlanta now," Bella hears the voice of a blonde stewardess just a few inches away from her body and is taken by surprise as soon as she opens her eyes, because every passenger is already gone.

"Of course thank you," Bella answers slowly and gets up from her seat. She then grabs her bag and smiles at the stewardess one last time before getting off the plane. She throws her bag over her shoulder and takes her time to leave the crowded airport as she is looking for the green eyes stranger, but he is already gone. She sighs heavily and pushes her hands down over the fabric of her black skirt for the millionth time, praying for the material to extend down her knees an extra inch or so. Bella laughs without humor about how nervous she is and pulls her skirt down again from one side to the other, while walking down the nearly empty streets. She is sure as hell the skirt had been longer when she put it on that morning. She knows it is useless and she can feel the skirt pressing even tighter against her skin. She huffs and slams her sweaty palms against her knees. She then shakes her head in resignation. Seriously? It is just Miss Denali; nothing more, nothing less. Of course she knows that.

She pulls at the hem of her skirt one more time before she sees the huge building. She punches her hand dramatically against the door before she remembers that it works automatically. What the hell? She can't help but laughs at herself and feels that she relaxes the tiniest bit. When she enters the hall she notices that a big dark headed guy is eyeing her skirt knowingly. Yeah right. How can he know about her dilemma? Bella makes a face and straightens herself before she passes the guy. It isn´t just that she is nervous, no, this man really is built like a bear and it´s no understatement.

"Can I help you miss?"

"No thank you sir. I work here."

Doesn´t he know that she works here for two years now and that she is personal assistent to none other than Tanya Denali? Shaking her head she almost bristles with anger, but then she puts out her keys, ignoring the weird man.

When she gets to the third floor she sees that one of her co-workers, Jessica, is already there. The blonde woman stares at her as if Bella has just spit in her coffee. She swallows hard.

"Good morning Bella. Tanya is already looking for you. Maybe you should look out for a new job if you are not able to be here on time," she smirks at Bella.

"And…the janitor job is still open if you want to…," the blonde woman trails of.

"Jessica!" Oh no, her boss is standing a few inches away, looking murderously. Miss Denali moves towards them, notebook still in her hand.

"Well. Today must be your lucky day Miss Swan. We are waiting for Mr Cullen to arrive," the woman in front of them speaks up as soon as Bella is looking at her.

"Really? As in our boss Mr Cullen?" Well, that is a first... Not two hours ago Bella thought the CEO and owner of Destustions will never show up and now they will meet him? She is a bit skeptical.

"Yes, Miss Swan did I stutter? You won´t be seeing much of him though, as you are my assistent," Miss Denali says in a serious tone. She then turns and leaves Bella completely taken aback. Not seeing him much? Maybe the CEO will just show up and then disappear for years again? However, there is still the possibiliy that Bella won´t see him at all. And honestly, she really doesn´t mind. She smiles sweetly at Jessica and then walks down the floor deep in thoughts, when she bounces into someone. Her bag drops at the ground.

"I am sorry, I didn´t see you there," Bella apoligizes and picks her bag up from the ground and keeps it close to her chest.

"No harm done," says the deep male voice from behind her. Bella turns around and nearly chokes as she sees him, because she knows him. Is it really him? The green eyed stranger she has met before? Bella rubs one of her eyes and takes a closer look, directly into his green eyes. Those eyes. Oh yes, he is definately the same.

"Hey, I know you," he says, before handing his cup of coffee over to Jessica, who is as surprised as Bella.

"Umm. . . no? We are complete strangers?" It comes out as a question and she is afraid what is going to happen next. He stares at her for another moment, before taking his coffee back and stalking off in the other direction. He turns around when he reaches the door of Miss Denali´s office, knocking at the door. What is he doing? He slams the door shut with a loud bang. Bella blinks around, only to notice that nearly everybody is staring at her, with mouths wide open.

"What have you done?" One woman exclaims loudly, not interested in keeping her voice low.

"I don´t have an idea." To tell the truth, Bella has a pretty good guess what is going on.

"Do you know who that was?" Bella shakes her head slightly and without waiting for an answer she gets back to work and drops her bag down. She notices immediately that the office is more crowded than ever this morning. It´s 11 am and Bella is already on the edge of sanity whilst she is seeing green eyes everywhere. It´s hard concentrating on anything with green eyed stranger on her mind and trying not to think about the CEO. It seems that everybody arrived extra early at work besides Bella. The desks are clean and organizes, which is a first. They pretend they are absolutely busy with work, when they are, in fact, just sitting there, looking around. Bella can´t believe these people. How hypocritical can one person get? She can only guess.

The announcement that the CEO of the company is coming seems to have some crazy effect on everybody. Come on guys, he can´t be that special, now can he? He didn´t even show his face when they had a financial crises last year. So why now? Bella seems to be the only one who tries to act normal and not thinking about Angela, who fortunately isn´t at work because she has getting a cold. Bella shakes her head. Well, maybe Angela should be here after all he treated her and Sue very badly and someone really needs to teach him a lesson. She sits down at her desk and opens some files on her computer when she hears a screeching voice.

"There he is...there he is." Bella holds both hands to her ears since she can´t stand the sound of it at all.

"Jessica, that´s just Clyme, the janitor," someone cries back. Seriously, who the hell is Clyme? The janitor? Miss Denali opens her door and stares at her strangely before drifting her gaze towards every stranger that walks inside their floor. She recognizes the dark hair and green eyes instantly and gets more desperately than ever before. It isn't much longer until Tanya clears her throat.

"Everybody, attention. I'd like to introduce our CEO and new owner of Destustions, Edward Cullen!" It´s then that Bella knows that fate has a mind of its own and is playing her cruelly because there is no way she can work for this man without complications.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A brown-haired woman whispers, as Bella tries to turn around and hide behind the door. Her brown eyes dart across the room, looking for an escape, but as always, Miss Denali is blocking her last escape. How dare she do such a thing!

She glances over at two men, who are standing beside the door, silently agreeing on something. He isn´t looking at her yet and maybe he won´t notice her at all. She looks at the taller man. His blond hair hangs till the bottom of his ears and makes him look extremely soft. When Bella meets his blue eyes he gives her a smile and raises his hands up. She isn´t seeing that as a good sign. Maybe he does´t mean her? She turns. There is nobody.

She watches as Tanya tenses as soon as she sees that the man practically winks at Bella. She feels her lips curl in disgust, before she can stop herself.

"You shouldn´t let them wait anymore," Tanya hisses as she comes over to stand next to her and Bella can see that she is jealous.

"How about you go over to them since you don´t want them to wait." Bella suggestes, smirking at the blonde woman.

Tanya just snorts and Bella curses to herself, when she senses it is useless. The two men suddenly make a loud noise and gaze directly at Bella. She glances back at the men, who are exchanging a look that holds an entire conversation she can't decipher. Is something wrong? All co-workers in front of her turn their heads while Bella tries to look away carefully.

"Go back to work. All of you." The shorter man growls while looking at everything else but Bella. What? His hand stealthily slithers into his pocket, but Bella´s eyes catches the movement.

"What have you done?" Tanya asks harshly.

Bella stares at her, trying hard not to swear out loud. She wants to sigh, but instead focuses on making some observation.

"How could you do this? Did you fell of your bed or something?" Bella rolls her eyes. Pinning the blame on other´s might help Tanya.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it Miss Denali?" Bella nearly stumbles over her words, but is obviously not concerned enough to care.

"You did it on porpuse, didn´t you?" she shrieks at her, loud enough for everybody to hear. Bella points at the door at the end of the floor, leaving her co-workers behind with a flustered face. Tanya follows closely, looking both, angry and disappointed at the same time.

"Why would you think I would do such things?" Bella says back, unimpressed.

"You always do something to embarrass our company," she yells at her, not looking at her at all. That´s it. Bella breathes in and out and does her best not to lose control over her rocking body. She doesn´t answer though. It´s kind of routine that she is ignoring Tanya when she is being like this. What´s the point in making it all worse... Tanya storms off, dramatically holding her hands up, as if to warn everyone in her way. Bella stifles a laugh. It is so hard to believe that Miss Denali is superior than her when she is behaving like this. The door opens again. Two men step out of the room and Bella dares to take a few more glances at their figures. They look good in their suits and she even dares to think they are handsome.

"Hello," the blond man greets her politely. She, however, is startled for a moment.

"Hello sir," Bella answers, not sure how to behave.

"Why would you ignore me before miss?" he wonders out loud, stretching his hand slightly.

"I didn´t know you meant me sir." Of course it is a complete lie and the men seem to know it. She swears she hears a chuckle from beside him. His eyes sparkle at her as she catches a glimpse at him, though it isn´t the first time she sees him doing that.

"Right. The next time please make sure it won´t happen," he states, ready to leave, but Bella is more than confused.

"Sir?" she doesn´t want to sound too forceful.

"Yes?" he asks with interest and stops in his tracks.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" It is so much more than a question.

"I just wanted to know who Miss Denali was talking about all time." Bella smiles a little at him. He waves his hand once more and then he heads for the elevator. Maybe, it won´t be so bad after all. She then notices that Edward Cullen is still standing there, glancing at her every move with interest. She takes a step back, but then trips and falls at ground, landing rougly on her back. When she looks up she sees green eyes stranger looking down at her. She immediately gets up and he seems to be amused and suppresses a smile while glancing at her impatiently. How dare he. His lips look so soft, so alluring. Dark circles under his eyes are showing her that he must have working for hours. Why does he look at her like he remembers her?

"You again." He sounds irritated and surprised at the same time and lets his eyes wander from her frozen body to her anxious face.

"Who are you?" he finally asks and stares at her without moving. She, however, isn´t so sure what she can say to him. Maybe she can just say her name and not talk to him again? No. Even her mind is telling her that she will see him again, no matter what she does now.

"I... I need to go. Excuse me, sir," she says in panic and takes a few steps back. She won´t ever betray her friends, even though she feels like she already has.

"I want to know who you are," he says in a serious tone and slightly touches her arm. She isn´t sure if he is doing this on purpose, but it suits a man like him to do something like that, to break the tension between them. She wants to asks him about his intentions, but there are more pressing thoughts on her mind.

"You didn´t answer my question," he whispers, holding her wrist tight, fighting to regain control over his rage.

"I am sorry," she apologizes softly and turns her head away from his view. He loosens his grip on her and she backs away quickly, still shivering from his touch. He leans forwards to grip her by her shoulder, but she takes another step back, almost falling over.

"Wait!" she hears him calling out to her, but she has already left the building.

"God. How could I have been so stupid," Bella whispers to herself and wraps her arms around her frozen body when she is outside. She can only hope that this is not just the beginning.


	3. You again

**Here is a new chapter ... Thanks for following ... You guys are awesome.**

**You again**

She has a bad feeling about Miss Denali. She always finds a way to give Tanya more satisfaction. And the fact that she left Mr Cullen yesterday without further explanations is just another adding to Miss Denali´s list of punishment. She finally has enough and decides she better goes inside. She enters the buildung with a burning sensation in her whole body.

"You are late Miss Swan." The voice from Miss Denali fills the room and it isn´t anything Bella wants to hear. Not at all.

"I am awfully sorry for this. I didn´t feel good," she answers, sounding a little sick. She really tries to be polite, but fails again.

"Oh. I hope it´s fine now because you will have to attend a meeting in twenty minutes," her boss smirks at her, as if she knows something Bella doesn´t know.

"What kind of meeting?" Bella doesn´t think twice before asking, already guessing what kind of meeting it will be. At least Angela is still ill and won´t be back till next week.

"Don´t worry, it will just be a meeting for us to meet the CEO again." Bella freezes.

"Mr Cullen?" is her reply and she instantly feels kind of embarrassed.

"Yes, of course it´s him. Who do you expect it to be? Santa claus?"

"I don´t feel exactly good. Maybe I should go home and rest." Tanya looks at her knowingly. Did Mr Cullen tell her about their incident? There is a possibility, after all Bella doesn´t know how close he is to his employees.

"Yeah, maybe you should rest, but you won´t actually do it, right?" Is she threatening her? Her voice sounds like a warning and Bella gasps.

"No, I won´t." she doesn´t know why she answers her. Such disrespect doesn´t need to be pushed.

"Great! Now come on, we are already late because of you." Tanya makes it sound like Bella is the bad guy, but she hasn´t done anything wrong. She doesn´t have time to make a comment, as she is dragged by her arm down the floor to the conference room, where everybody is waiting for them. Great. Just what she needs, more people who will look at her strangely.

"I am sorry we are late Mr Cullen. Miss Swan here was sneaking around somewhere." Tanya points at Bella like she is being nuts. How dare she! She has no right to threat Bella like that, so she makes a face which doesn´t go unnoticed. Is Mr Cullen laughing at her? What is wrong with people today?

"You may take a seat," his voice is velvet like she remembers. It´s like she is meeting him for the first time again. The meeting feels like it lasts forever before Mr Cullen dismisses everybody except for Bella.

"I want you in my office in ten minutes," with that said, he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Why is he always doing that? She doesn´t know why Sue would date someone like him.

"Seems like you will be working with us for a long time Bella. Maybe as the new janitor?" Tanya suggests and leaves, not turning around, laughing cruelly at her. Why does she always say that? She is her assistent after all. Bella shakes her head lightly and a few minutes later she enters the office of Mr Cullen with shaking hands and knees and takes a seat without permission. He is writing some documents and doesn´t even bother to look up to see who just entered his office. She thinks about him and he gazes at her. He is looking at her as if he expects something from her and before she can speak, he is taking her by surprise with his shaking voice.

"So, Isabella Swan it is? I think we have never introduced ourselves properly. I am Edward Cullen," he holds out his hand for her to take, which she just ignores and gazes at him doubtfully.

"Yes. I know who you are and my name is Bella." She really doesn´t want to snap at him, but she can´t hold back her anger from rising anymore. There is only one person who could have told him her name and she is anything but impressed by that fact.

"Of course you already know that," he smiles at her and it´s only now that she notices a jacket on the other chair. Her jacket. Weird.

"I think you might notice your jacket," he grabs it and almost throws it into her face. She gets it and holds it in her hands nervously without much thinking, just before she smells something on it; blueberries and aftershave.

"So I think I am nothing like you expected me to be. Am I right Miss Swan?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about sir," she answers dryly and looks away quickly. Of course he would remember what she said about the CEO and owner of Destustions on the plane. What is he playing at?

"Right ... " Mr Cullen says in a dangerous low voice which gives Bella chills.

"So tell me how old are you Miss Swan?"

"I am 21, sir," she answers without blinking twice, knowing that she makes him uncomfortable when saying "sir".

"So, you went to college then?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"Princeton. But I dropped out a while ago."

"Care to explain why you didn´t say that before?"

"I did mention it to Miss Denali," her eyes dart around the room and then she looks him in the eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up. What is happening and why is he looking at her like she is crazy? Oh god ...

"You may go now Miss Swan and don´t forget my coffee the next time." His coffee? Didn´t Miss Denali say she won´t see him often? Why the sudden change? Why he behaves like this is beyond Bella. One thing, however, is for sure. That man is driving her crazy in a bad way. She can´t help but feel helpless as she leaves the office of Mr Cullen. She will just try her best to ignore him wherever she is going. Her motto the next days will probably be: I work here, but have something to hide.

Ten minutes after she has left the devils office she hears yelling coming from Miss Denali´s office. Bella groans. Quickly, she gets up and lets her gaze wander to the door. Amazed, she then notices that some of her colleagues stand in a small group not far from her, talking loudly. There is real excitement. She wonders what is going on. And then her eyes fall to Miss Denali´s office again. There it is again, the loud screeching noise. Bella will definitely find the reason why her colleagues are so excited.

She gets nervous. She is so curious what is happening, but above all, she is irritated. Although she should get back to her desk and make notes, she moves towards and whatever it is that´s controlling her body, it is exciting and something new. She prays Tanya won´t be angry at her for entering her office, though what use can a pray have, Tanya will always be angry at her for random reasons. Everything happens so terribly fast then and Bella can´t really prepare herself for what she is seeing as soon as she opens the door. Tanya seems to be in a very heated conversation with Mr Cullen, who is leaning against the desk, grining. It´s like they are very much into each other, but maybe Bella does imagine things now.

Suddenly Bella notices him looking at her petrified figure from the corner of his eyes. She has to admit he has the most beautiful eyes she has ever laid eyes on.

"Mr Cullen?" she hears Tanya whisper to him and he only freezes and does a double take at Bella. Why does he look at her like that? She knows she is interrupting something, but that doesn´t mean he has to look at her in disgust. If anything, she should be the one with a disgusted face.

When Bella hears a gasped from both of them, she takes her eyes from the scene and slowly turns. Nobody stops her. Finally, she closes the door with a loud bang and sprints over to her desk, pretending to work on a file. She really wants to burn her eyes out. What about Sue? So that´s why everybody was standing there, listening to them? Bella shakes her head. No, that can´t be true, right? But then again, everything is possible these days.

Despite her nervous tension she tries to concentrate on her work. There is this paperwork that Tanya has left for her but - how can it be otherwise - the big issue of Mr Cullen is back again. All are eagerly and excited. Everywhere in the office she can hear people talking about Mr Cullen. She groans slightly and looks down at the paperwork. Nothing can distract her from the fact that she has to work for the bastard Edward Cullen. She then notices that it´s suddenly very quiet in the office. That is unusual. She looks up and sees that everybody is staring in the direction of the entrance. From where she sits she can´t see directly what her co-workers are seeing, no matter how much she cranes her neck. She knows what is going on. Bella can´t even risk a quick glance as two men walk past her. They are, as far as she can tell, quite large, about 6 foot. One guy´s stature looks male. He has broad shoulders, but not too broad, and the suit is good for him, as far as she can see. She has yet to see his face properly. Somehow it dawns to Bella. She feels like a school girl coming to a new school.

My God, even though she is old enough to know how to behave she snorts loudly. She should really pull herself together. At least Mr Cullen isn´t around yet. She doesn´t want to spit into his coffee now, not that she has ever done it. She let out a quite laugh at her thoughts when suddenly her breathing seems to stop. Something, or better someone, caught Bella´s eyes. He is standing in the shadows of the floor, looking like hell has just frozen over. He goes over to meet the other men, still not noticing her and if she is lucky, he won´t.

"Well, Miss Swan sure knows how to ruin something," someone snaps from behind. She doesn´t need to see who is talking about her. She knows who it is. Tanya. Unfortunately, Mr Cullen tenses up when he hears her name and gazes around, looking for someone. Please, he can´t be looking for her. But, as always, their eyes meet and she will need to thank Tanya later. She turns her face in the other direction, just not to be seen by him. Tanya then clears her throat and speaks with a demanding tone. Minutes seems like hours to Bella as she is listening to Tanya´s speech about the newcomers.

She learns that Edward Cullen and his two cousins are managing the company since Mr Cullen´s father can´t handle things anymore. It is, however, a surprise that the two good looking men are his cousins. As soon as Tanya finished her speech Bella is in a bad mood, which doesn´t go unnoticed by Tanya. Bella tries to ignore the wild stares from everybody and slowly breathes in and out to calm herself. However, as she opens her eyes she can see that Mr Cullen and Miss Denali are still staring at her in wonder. What´s going on? She slowly glances at them before grabbing her bag and leaving the floor in a rush. What is this all about? When she rounds the corner she hears the screeching voices of her co-workers and suddenly, she is really full of anger towards them.

"I'm glad that I'm here and can see them ..."

"Do you think they will come here more often?"

"Don´t know ... But did you hear about Bella?" Here it goes again. Nothing interesting...

They suddenly stop talking and that´s when she sees her co-worker Mike coming towards her. Who does he think he is anyway?

"Bella, can you help me?" the blond man in front of her asks and smiles brightly at her innocent face.

"What is it Mike?" she asks in a friendly tone, but she is really irritated and annoyed by his presence. Hell, he always looks at her with strange passion without being embarrassed and she doesn´t like it.

"Well, will you have diner with me later," he asks with a strong voice while Bella rolls her eyes. Of course he would ask her again. She is about to answer when she suddenly sees two shadows coming towards them. Mike snorts loudly and sends one last smile in her direction before heading of to his office. What was that? She stretches her hands and uses the opportunity to face the shadow men and gasps in surprise. She looks at Mr Cullen in silence. Now that he is distracted and very close to her, she can watch them extensively. Mr Cullen´s face has beautiful male traits, like the rest of his body. He has well-formed cheekbones and a straight nose. She guesses he is in his mid to late twenties, not older. He really still looks quite young, but he is a successful man and a real douchebag, but, of course, the suit presses perfectly against his Body.

Her eyes fall on his cousins large, strong hands with long fingers and she involuntarily wanders further to his pants. Oh shit, is he looking at her? She quickly glances back up at his face. His blond hair hangs wild around his face and he smiles at his cousin knowingly. No! To her horror, they look directly at her with a grin. She immediately becomes bright red and looks away quickly. She really prays they won´t observe what she just did, but she notices Mr Cullen wide smile.

Oh, her boss from hell has an incredible smile - she can not describe it. She wants to slap herself with her hand. What is it to her? It can´t be true, she is totally crazy. She can´t just look at him and think about him. She really tries to dominate and concentrate on her work, wishing for them to pass her soon, so she can forget about that embarrassing moment. Such things shouldn´t matter to her. He is her boss and a complete douchebag. That´s all he will ever be.

Meanwhile, the blond man steps towards her and Bella tries discreetly wipe her hand on her skirt. She is a little overwhelmed with excitement. He eyed her and holds his hand out for her to shake. It´s her turn. She hesitates before taking his hand. His hand feels good. Warm, strong, yet gentle. And his fingers are so incredibly long.

"Miss Swan, meet my cousin, Jasper Hale," Mr Cullen says as he reaches them.

She blushes slightly, but that is not just because of Mr Hale. Mr Cullen looks intensely into her eyes as he smiles at her with his cheeky breathtaking smile. Finally, she finds a few words. It´s very difficult for her since she is so distracted.

"I am very pleased to get to know you Mr Hale," she almost drowns in Mr Cullen unearthly green eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr Hale says with his american accent and then turns to his cousin. She can´t hear what he is to Mr Cullen, but when he finshed, he lays a Hand on Mr Cullen´s shoulder as if to help him to calm down. Mr Cullen´s jaw is clenched. He is running both his hands through his hair and pacing up and down now. Bella doesn´t know what to make of this Situation, but when she dares to look into their faces, she knows she must be in some Kind of troube. Deep touble. Her nervousness is back. Listless and still irritated she is ignoring the weird looks on their faces, but then Mr Cullen decides to speak up.

"Have a word with me Miss Swan." Mr Cullen´s voice startles her a bit from behind as it´s so demanding.

"Of course Mr Cullen," she really hopes she doesn´t sound sarcastically. Oh, she has a pretty good guess what he wants to talk about as she follows him closely to his office. She takes the seat in front of him and waits for him to say something. He doesn´t say anything for five minutes, just sitting there writing some notes down. Why does he even bother to hold her back from work when he doesn´t say a word? Does that man ever make sense? It´s like Bella is constantly challaging by him and she doesn´t like it. Not in the least. His eyes are fixed on his expensive looking pen and then he decides to speak up.

"Let me make it clear to you Miss Swan. If you can´t be professional I want you to leave Destustions," he growls at her, though she doesn´t know why he acts this way. Not exactly what she expected.

"I just heard some interesting news about you. I am sure you remember Mr Newton," he goes on, speaking every word slowly for her to understand, still not looking at her face.

"What are you talking about Mr Cullen?" Really, who does he think he is? First her friends and now her? Don´t think so.

"You and Mr Newton," he answers dryly, almost sounding bored and annoyed.

"Sir?" Is he playing her? She dares to take a look at his handsome face and sees nothing but anger shining on it. How dare he...

"Leave my office," he screeches all of the sudden, making Bella more uncomfortable and she fears that there might be a misunderstanding.

"But I didn´t do anything wrong ..." Another try... Hell, she won´t beg for forgiveness.

"I don´t know what is going on."

"Go on Miss Swan. I would love to hear what you have to say." He stretches his hand.

"As I was saying before there has to be a misunderstanding."

"That´s all?" he looks at her and she tries not to look away.

"Get out!" he gets up, waving his hands at the open door.

What is he doing? He wants her to leave? She sighs and does as he requests before she would slap his beautiful face. Bella feels like in a fairytale, but she isn´t Cinderella who meets her prince and falls in love, no, she is the small town girl who meets the evil CEO.


	4. Complications

**Whoa! Bella will stand up against Edward in this chapter and things will get very complicated. You will be surprised by it ... **

**If u want u can tell me what u think about my story. I have another story if u are interested ...  
**

**Complications**

**She pulls her stool very close to him and he touches her thighs forcefully. Wait! What is she doing and why is he here? His hand is stroking her thigh almost imperceptible, but nevertheless incessantly. She is not sure what he is doing here. She just enjoys every touch he is giving to her heated body now. **

**"How about some real kiss sweetheart." Mr Cullen smiles at her while saying so and begins to kiss her cheeks tenderly. Bella can´t resist him any longer and lets him trace kisses down her collarbone. **

**"What are you talking about?" she cries out, though she doesn´t know if it´s out of pleasure or something else.**

**"Me and you," he says and grins and Bella turns slightly away from him as soon as she notices what he is doing. No, she can´t do that. Not with him. **

**"No. Just no..."**

**"Oh yes Bella," he laughs and she has the feeling it´s no coincidence that he is here.**

**"No..." she whispers back, but he is suddenly very close to her again. He holds her with both arms, pressing her close to him and does not give her the slightest chance to escape. She is helpless as he kisses down her neck and then her cheek. The kiss on the mouth lasts for what felt like hours, though it´s probably only half a minute, but it takes her breath away and almost makes sure that her blood quickly leaves her face. She is finally free. Her skirt is pulled up, showing him she is only wearing a tiny thong and stockings. A woman with taste! This makes her even more hot! Her hands are also the most important things to him and she helps him out of his jacket and shirt. **

**Her lace bra is thrown into the corner of the room and the string follows after he puts it off . He begins to kiss her legs. According to her moans, she seemes to enjoy it, but she doesn´t want to feel this way. He kisses further up. When he starts to nibble her ear, she rears up under him. She gives in and pushes herself against his body. **

**"See what you are doing to me," he says in a low tone as he moves their joined hands to his pants. His lips move to her neck and he begins to nip at her innocent skin. **

**"What are you doing to me?" she whispers and bits her lip hard. **

**"I will give you everything you want," is his reply. He doesn´t wait for her response and begins to kiss her hard and consistently before a booming voice calls her name. **

"Bella? Bella?" A hand waves in front of her and she doesn´t know where she is. She then blinks and notices what is going on.

"Billy?" She is embarrassed as soon as she sees her uncle standing in front of her bed.

"Yes. Are you okay? I heard you screaming," Billy makes a sad face he does often when he is concerned.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine." It´s a complete lie, but she can´t bear more questions. Billy nods and takes another look at her over his shoulder when he leaves her room. She really needs a distraction and when Bella gets up from her bed she has already made up a plan. She will go to work and show Mr Cullen exactly what she thinks about him. Lying jerk.

"Miss Swan, Tanya is sneaking around. I don´t know where she is now," some of her co-workers says after she constantly asks for Tanya. It´s not just about her job, no, it´s about her pride. Pride she doesn´t want to lose to anyone.

"Thank you Lucy. Have a nice day," she anwers and looks around.

"Do you need help?" the sudden voice beside her nearly makes her jump as it´the really big guy she has met before.

"Hey. Actually I am looking for Miss Denali," she has a hard time not to sound cruel.

"Denali? I think I just saw her talking to Mr Hale on third floor. Isn´t she a blonde woman with a screeching voice?" he almost laughs at his words.

"Yes. That would be her."

"Yeah," he answers a little worried since Bella really looks sad.

"But I wouldn´t interrupt her now," he makes a gesture with his thump up and steps away, shaking from laugher. What does he mean? She sprints for the next floor and finds Mr Hale in a deep conversation.

"Miss Swan. What a surprise," he doesn´t hide his astonishment.

"Well, hello Mr Hale. I was just having breakfast and thought I could stop by." Oh, what a joy. Tanya obviously already knows about what happened between her and Mr Cullen by the nasty looks she is sending in her direction. Well, she doesn´t know half of it.

"Actually, I need your help Bella." Who is she kidding? Miss Denali has never asked for her help before. And even if she does now, she won´t do anything without knowing the truth first.

"Oh..." Bella can´t believe it. What can she possibly want from her?

"I need you to clean my desk. I don´t have time for that kind of work."

"You... you cow...," she forgets about the blond man and is fuming now.

"What have you done? Did you tell lies about me?" Bella asks bewildered and doesn´t hold her anger back anymore.

"Well, Miss Swan, I have never believed in rumors and you are just ridiculous."

"No, I am not. You want me to quit so badly that you told Mr Cullen lies? Is it that what you want? I will tell you something Miss Denali, I will not leave without showing them what kind of person you are."

"I am sorry Mr Hale. Bella seems to think I would actually want to harm her." Bella really wants to rip Tanya´s hair out and throw her around. She rubs her arm and stares at Mr Hale who is looking everywhere but her. Well, Tanya is one weird and strong bitch, but Bella doesn´t want him to think that she is the crazy one.

"Go ahead Miss Swan," Mr Hale says, then looking back at Tanya. Bella stands up a little straighter and tries not to wince anymore.

"I was just saying that I want to speak to Miss Denali in private." She thinks she has convinced him that there isn´t anything important she wants to talk about. At least nothing that concerns him.

"Do you?" Tanya tosses out. Of course she screws it up...

"Do I what?" Bella asks.

"If you want to say something you can say it now, since your time´s almost up," her tone rings with accusations.

"Don´t tempt me," she retorts, still not believing what is happening. Noise from the other side of the room erupts and Bella looks up at yet another person who can make her blood boil.

"Tempting you hasn´t crossed my mind yet, Miss Swan," a voice is snapping, obviously mad enough not to care about other people.

"What are you doing here Mr Cullen?" Bella snaps at the tall man, not caring that he is her boss now.

"What do you think I am doing here Miss Swan?" Bella shakes her head. Maybe he feels guilty for being ruthless to her? She blinks a few times. The compassion in his gaze sends a wave of emotion through her. She stops caring about what he is thinking about her.

"Well, what is it sir?" Coolness whiskes across his face. Still an arrogant douchebag. He is laughing at her. Why? She hasn´t done anything wrong and he is standing there and makes fun of her? He really is a coldhearted man. He might be good looking, but that doesn´t mean he can treat people like crap. It´s enough. She takes a few steps to reach him and slaps him hard across his face.

"What the ..." Mr Hale hisses, clearly disappointed in Bella. It takes a while for her to realize what she has just done. Did she really slap the CEO and owner of a million dollar company? How is that even possible? One moment she is fighting with Tanya and then he is there, smirking and laughing hard. Bella opens her mouth to speak, but she doesn´t have a clue what to say. The silence hangs heavy over them and she forces herself to look at Edward Cullen, who is holding his hand to his cheek. It´s already red and a hand print is cleary there.

"I just...I just didn´t...," she doesn´t know what to say. Did she cross a line? Maybe.

"That´s right Miss Swan. You have clearly failed in every possible way," Tanya yells. Bella swings around, clenching and unclenching her fists. Both men stand there, eyes wide open in kind of a serious shock.

"I am sorry...I didn´t mean to..." She hears snorting and whispering and then she gets red in the face, from anger as soon as she sees the looks of horror on her boss face. She isn´t the bad guy.

"You know what? You can shove this job into your ass," Bella yells. Hell, she isn´t used to swearing in front of her boss, but who cares now. Her and her friends pride is more important now.

"Miss Swan, please calm down," she hears Mr Hale say and he is stepping towards her, but she gets away quickly, holding her hands up.

"Whoa ... Calm down? Calm down? No, I don´t think so."

They stare at her, clearly feeling some kind of jolt. Bella turns away and decides it´s now or never.

"Oh, by the way, I quit," she states as she is hastening away. It´s time to face the truth. She would never get used to work for Edward Cullen anyway. Not after what she knows about him.

The same evening Bella sits on the couch, waiting for her uncle to come home. She makes a face when she remembers what she did. She guesses there is no easy way out now. A wiggle of fear stirs instantly in her stomach. She shifts her eyes around, almost surprised that Billy is already there.

"Do you know we are running out of milk?" he smirks.

"Yes, I know. But could you please just listen to me."

"What happened? You have never sound this depressing." Oh, really?

"Well, it´s not every day you slap your boss," she holds up a bottle of wine and takes a sip from it.

"What do you mean? You slapped someone?"

"You know what, I did, and I really don´t care right now," she answers, not caring how pathetic she sounds.

"Okay, now tell me what really happened Bella. I know you. You would never just slap someone. There had to be a reason."

"My boss is a monster. Well, to be faithful, there isn´t just one monster Billy. Now, if you will excuse me."

She storms off the room, leaving her bottle of wine on the table. It has been one hell of a day after all.

**"Lose yourself," he says to her and at the same moment as she relaxes. Her breathing changes and he holds his hand out to her. She obeyes instantly, but remains standing in front of him. Her face is flushed and he runs a hand over her cheeks. She nestles her head on his hand and kisses the palm of it. **

**He lets his hand slides down over her shirt and feels her firm nipples. The closer he gets to her, the deeper and faster is her breathing. He runs his hand flat on her string and feels the moist heat. A gentle pressure on her wetness and he hears her moan softly in his ear. He takes his fingers behind the fabric scraps and dives into the wetland. He jerks a little, then withdraws his fingers under her silent protest and lets her bend over again. She holds out her fingers towards him and then he takes her in his arms and kisses her ever so softly on her warm mouth.  
**

**Meanwhile, her hands go on an expedition. She wants more. She looks him straight in the eye, nods and presses firmly against his body to make it clear to him that she expects him to touch her further. However, she gives him no choice to question any more. **

**While he begins to massage her shoulder he hears soft moans. She lets him feel amazing for a small eternity and then pulls away from him. He immediately goes to his knees and covers her butt with both hands. His tongue begins to lick along her wetland and then he puts a finger inside of her while sucking. His gentle sucking lets her moan and then she feels like she is being loved by his tongue. With his hands on her skin he closes his eyes and enjoys teasing her.**

**It doesn´t take long and she notices how it´s rising in her. She doesn´t worry about whether he likes her or not. He throws her closer against the wall, still on his knees. She is still wearing her boots and is enjoying every second with him. Shea spreads her legs apart and is very curious what he is capable of. After her second moment in heaven and he takes it in his hands and orders her to get on her knees and tease him. **

**She is enjoying herself, greedily sucking until he also gives in. He just holds her head tightly. It´s not the first time she is purely satisfied. A long intense kiss on her mouth ends it. Bella remains still and realizes that Edward Cullen is not controlling her body, no, he is controlling her dreams now and it´s freaking her out.**


	5. More complications

**Whoa! Thanks for following guys  
**

**More complications**

"Can you handle the truth?" Bella asks blandly, her eyes filling with some empathy as she looks at the newspaper in her hand.

"Handle it? Yesterday you told me you beat someone and now you want to work at Newton´s diner?" Billy almost shouts and she gets a chill. What if it will get worse and what if it is a wrong idea to ask Mike Newton for a job at his parent´s diner. She doesn´t even know him that well and she will have to enter that awful company again.

"Yes. Billy, you know we can use the money and besides, it wouldn´t last forever," Bella says, sounding braver than she is feeling. Billy just stares at her and blurts some words out.

"Why did you lose your job anyway?" She feels a little guilty, which she suspects is her uncle´s intention. Bella drops her face in her hands a few seconds and then gazes at her uncle, who is already impatient.

"They didn´t exactly fire me. There was a misunderstanding Billy. Please, you have to believe me."

"I believe you. But really? Work at the diner can´t satisfied you. I just don´t know what do say anymore, but I guess your parents would be proud of you no matter what you do." She frowns. She has´t thought about her parents in days until now.

"I know Billy. So what´s wrong with me being a waitress? You woulnd´t mind, would you?"

"Of course not Bella. I am also proud of you no matter what."

"Thank you. Not just for listening, for everything," she gets up from the kitchen chair and walks around the table to hug him tightly.

"No problem kiddo," he says and she leaves the room to get her things together.

The wind feels like it´s blowing her mind. She is walking for twenty minutes before she reaches her ambition. She wears her loose fitting jeans and a black sweater. There is no need to impress anyone. Not that she has ever wanted to impress anyone at Destustions, but she really has second thoughts. She bit down her bottom lip so hard that it nearly hurt. She drops her head, remembering the last time she has been there.

Edward Cullen is anything but easy and a real douchebag. She thinks about Sue and immediately makes a fist. At least she has shown him that she isn´t just another little girl who won´t stand up against him. She doesn´t need to work for his Company. Not when he hurts everybody around her. Maybe his cousins aren´t so bad, though she has never spoken to Emmett Cullen for more than a few minutes.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Jessica asks as soon as she sees her, but Bella doesn´t answer.

"I thought you quit..."

"I did," she says and walks on to find Mr Newton and when she is standing in front of his office, she observes that she must looking like hell froze over. Her head is hurting and her hair is frizzy. All in all she feels very uncomfortable.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Mike Newton is really surprised to see Bella and is showing it. He takes out his hand for her to shake and she shakes it.

"Actually, I am here to ask you something." Why does she have to sound too obvious? He already looks like he knows something. She is sure about that.

"Go on Bella," he suddenly is very interested in their conversation.

"Well, you know I kinda quit my job here... And your parents are still looking for a waitress, right?"

"Yes, they do... Do you... Do you want that job Bella?" he nearly sounds too crazy for her liking. Does she really want that job?

"I will call my parents tonight. Just drop by tomorrow evening at the diner," he is grinning at her, feeling a boost of confidence coming from his body.

"That would be great. Thank you," she doesn´t think and drops her bag down to hug him. He embraces her gladly, but loosenes his grip after a few more seconds when he sees a blonde woman coming towards them, who is looking mad as hell. Bella groans. Of course it´s Tanya. Again.

"What are you doing here?" Mike does see it as his cue to leave Bella alone and so he just smiles at her once more and storms off.

"Last time I checked you weren´t my boss ...," Bella says back without hesitation. Miss Denali really is a pain in the ass.

"Is that so? Well, you can apply for the janitor job now," Tanya says in a low tone.

"It´s none of your concern Miss Denali." Bella needs to leave, before she will actually rip Tanya´s head apart.

"Oh, believe me, it´s my concern as you are standing in front of my office," she threatens Bella, which turns around and let out a huge sigh. Tanya is right. She is Standing right in front of her Office.

"Go on. I know exactly what you are doing. You were spreading rumors am I right?"

"I don´t know what you are talking about." Who is Tanya trying to kid?

"Telling lies about me won´t bring me down." Okay, maybe she is lying about that, but Tanya doesn´t need to know she has practically begged Mike Newton for a job as a waitress. Tanya frowns.

"Unfortunately Mr Cullen isn´t here today. He will love to hear about you since you were so nice the last time you met him," she snickers at her own words. So much for Bella´s plan.

"Honestly, you have no idea what happened even if you were there. So keep your mouth shut," she doesn´t like to swear that often, but that time her buttons are pushed too far and the addressed seems to have an outburst on her own.

"What did you just say?" Here we go again.

"Nothing Miss Denali. Have a good day." Have a nice life in hell, bitch. She doesn´t want to say that out loud since it will be useless. It might not be her dream job to work at the diner and the payment will be horrible, but at least she will never have to enter Destustions again. At first, she is unsure if she has made the right chice, but when she gets a phone call from Mr Newton three days later, offering her the waitress job, she is sure she made the right desicion.

**One week later**

It´s her second day at Newton´s diner and she actually kind of likes it there already. She meets two sisters, who also work there. Alice and Rose Brandon. They are twins around Bella´s age, but they are nothing alike. Rose has blond hair, while Alice has short, brown hair and their personalities can´t be more different. While one sister is quite and doesn´t talk much, the other one is acting like a queen at work. Rose really is something and when Bella first meets her she thoughts she is a little bitchy, because she looks at her cruelly and talks too much for her to bear. Alice on the other hand seems to be more like Bella. Even Angela seems to like Alice a bit after what Bella told her about her new job. Of course Angela wanted to know what´s going on, but Bella just said that Angela will see it for herself when she will return to work. She just hopes Angela will understand.

"Bella, do you know what time it is?" Alice asks from behind the counter and hasn´t time to look at the clock.

"It´s four pm. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I will meet someone at seven pm. It´s kind of important to me not to be late."

"My dear sister here is meeting some boy she just met three weeks ago," Rose shouts and all people look at her like she is nuts. She, however, doesn´t seem to care and gets to talk to them.

"So, Bella, why is it that you work at a shitty place like this?"

"Rose!" her sister hisses.

"Come on, Al, we both know I am right. I know why we work here, but not why Bella would waste her time?"

"Well, I quit my job," she doesn´t want to explain further but it´s useless.

"What kind of job?"

"I was personal assistent."

"Really? And that´s why you decided to work here?" Rose almost makes a disgusted face at her.

"Why yes and no. I kinda know the son of Mr Newton. He was the one who got me the job."

"Mike Newton? That douchebag?"

"Rose, would you please stop insulting people and places," Elena speaks up while Bella suppresses a laugh.

"He asked me out when we started to work at Newton´s." That isn´t a surprise, after all the blonde woman does look stunning.

"So how come you know him?"

"He was a co-worker."

"You worked at Destustions?"

"Yes," she admits.

"No wonder you quit your job then," Rose mutters just loud enough for them to hear. Alice shows no emotion when she hits her sister´s shoulder and tells her to just drop it.

"Anyway, why would you quit? I heard that it´s a pretty awesome company." Who is Alice trying to kid? Bella takes a deep breath and decides it´s time to tell them the truth.

"What a cow!" Alice screams and Bella laughs. She has used that word too. It describes Tanya just perfectly.

"I can´t believe you worked there even for a day," Rose exclaims and shakes her head and speaks again.

"No, no, wait! You didn´t even explain anything to that Cullen dude? Why would you just give up? It´s just lunatic." Okay, now she feels even more humiliated.

"It wasn´t that easy. I think there were some nasty rumors about me and I really can´t stand Mr Cullen´s presence at all."

"What?"

"I told you it´s not important."

"Oh my god, they didn´t say you sleep with that Cullen guy, right?"

"No."

"Tell us, please."

"Okay. But you have to promise you will never tell a soul." They hold their fingers high and cross them. She then tells them about what Mr Cullen said to her and what he did. She then waits for a response.

"Now what? Just ignore this douchebag and get your ass together girl and get your job back." Alice just nods at her sister´s comment. Are they right? She doesn´t have time rethink her thoughts, because there are new customers coming towards them.

"We will have two coffees please," says a smooth voice to Rose, who offers them her best smile. Wait, is she flirting with customers? No, she is just being nice, that´s what Bella hopes. She already guesses Mr Newton will never tolerate that kind of flirty behaviour.

"Jasper?" Alice gasps and Bella wants to disappear.

"Mr Cullen?" He still has a pretty bruised cheek. Did she really beat him that hard? Obviously she has, and she is kind of proud about the fact that he will always remember her. Maybe not in a good way, but she will always be the girl who slapped him. Alice suddenly tenses beside her and sprints towards the blond man. Weird, but obviously she knows him. And by the look on his face, very well.

"Would you come with me for a minute?" Alice asks Mr Hale.

"Of cours sweetheart." Sweetheart? Just how well do they know each other? She tries not to make a face and gets Mr Cullen´s coffee immediately.

"Here you go sir. Have a nice day," her hand brushes slightly over his fingers and she instantly feels a connection she hasn´t felt since her flight back from NY. He sits down int the furthest corner from her. Really? Why does he want to be at this diner? Of all places he can go he has to be at a crappy place like Newton´s? It doesn´t make any sense and she is even more confused when his cousin comes back with Alice in his arms and speaks directly to her.

"Hello Miss Swan?"

"Mr Hale."

"Miss Swan, would you mind coming to my Office within the next hour?" He doesn´t even wait for an proper answer. He just smiles and goes to sit next to his cousin, who looks a lot more than pissed. What the hell?

"What did you say to him?" she really needs to know since Alice is beaming.

"The truth Bella!" The truth? Bella doesn´t even know the truth anymore and she has found a good job, right? Both, Alice and Rose, have assured her that everything will be fine and that she should meet up with Jasper Hale. She eventually agrees, but it´s still beyond her why. For all she knows his cousin Edward Cullen is a psycho or worse, he can actually be a nice guy playing the bad boy. She thinks she knows enough about him, but her memories tell her otherwise.

**She can feel his hot breath on her ear. He puts his hands around her waist and she moans softly at this touch.  
**

**A pleasant shiver travels through her whole body in waves. He roughly bites her neck and the reaction of her fulfills his desire for her, he wants more of it. She loves it when his hands are all over her body, her stomach, her nipples. She loves it when his finger gently slides over her leg. She starts to squirm under his touch of lust.**

**He lets two fingers rest between her thighs, diving with his thumb between it. She is all wet between her thighs and finally his great desire can be satisfied by her. With a very slow motion, his genital is in her wetness. Oh yes. She is full of excitement and shows him her lust in more than one way ...**

**His hardness slides in and out and the sucking noise makes her even more excited. Her breath and movements are just a blur to her and the words that he whispers seems to last forever. It´s not over. She loves this foreplay and she uses it to turn him on. She turns to him and their eyes meet. Their tongues meet for a deep, passionate kiss and she turns on her back, so that he can see her breasts. His tongue runs over her nipples, licks and sucks it, while his hardness is touching her wet flower again. **

**She straightens up and kisses him tenderly, never leaving his green eyes and he slides his hard-on in her eagerly. A low groan escapes her lips and then he pulls away to pull her body above him. He loves it when she is riding him. His hardness moves delightfully up and down, getting faster and faster to the point where he stops for a moment and they kiss, deeply, passionately, uncontrollably. He lets her feel that he is going over the edge soon.**

**He lifts his hips, let his hard-on almost slide out of her, but then she can feel it deep inside of her. Almost too deep. He can feel the twitch in her loins and releases himself from her. Looking at her hand, he signals her to jerk him off. He wants to see it, wants to see how he cums from her pretty little fingers, but not before he will taste her juice. She lies down easily again and he places himself in front of her, her legs spread wide apart, so she can see what he is going to do for her. All she can see and feel then are soft fingers playing with her, teasing her. **

**Yeah, she wants to see it and moans at the sight of his actions. His long fingers slide in a circular motion over her clit, rubbing it faster and faster. Her breathing is getting faster and faster and he puts a hand to her lips. Satisfaction flashes through her, while he rubs his fingers between her lips, her juice and her stomach. She will be cum any minute and he puts his tongue more delightfully on her wetness, until he can taste a huge wave of wetness floating into his mouth. Licking her lips, she kisses him. He has been wonderful again and now it´s her turn ... but then she can´t believe what she is seeing. **

She frowns after recalling her memory with an ever burning frown on her face and prepares herself for her speech with Mr Hale when she leaves the diner ten minutes later.

"Hello?" Bella asks nervously and her chest immediately fills with a familiar kind of uncertainty, as she arrives late at Destustions.

"Miss Swan?" the deep sound of Mr Hales´s voice does another pull on her already shaken emotions. She swallows hard before she is entering the room.

"Yes," she answers and closes her eyes, remembering her dream.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, of course Miss Swan. Do you mind if I call you Bella?

"Not at all sir."

"Right. Now the reason why you are here is pretty obvious. Alice told me some interesting things," he says, glancing at her figure and when she doesn´t say anything he goes on.

"I want you to come back Bella. You were a hard worker and, from what I heard, always loyal and faithful."

"I am sorry, I don´t understand."

"I know Miss Denali was lying, I don´t have a clue why she would say such horrible things about you."

"What did she say sir?"

"You don´t know? Well, maybe it´s better this way."

"You won´t tell me?"

"No Bella. As I was saying, nobody believed her anyway besides immature people."

"Your cousin?"

"Eddie? I don´t think he really believes it, though he seemed pretty much upset after your last meeting."

"Why?"

"Actually, I am really wondering what kind of problem you have with Edward?" He can´t be serious. She will never tell him that story.

"I don´t ..." It´s so awkward, but she will never apologize to Mr Cullen. Ever.

"Just think about it. It´s a great offer."

"Thank you, I will. But what about your cousin? Will I be work with him?"

"No, of course not. I would make sure you would stay away from each other."

"Good."

"Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye sir," she says and leaves the room with a smile.

"You know you are unbelievable Miss Swan. Coming here to beg them to let you come back. That´s why I had to save them from your insanity," Tanya shouts when she passes Bella.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing. I may have told them you are always late, behave like a bitch and screw around."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Isn´t it obvious? You are the pain in my back and I wanted you gone," Tanya answers with a grin and even though Tanya isn´t the only reason why she quit, she can´t help but feel her anger rising.

"Argggg ...," Bella yells before she does something very stupid. She attacks her ex boss without thinking twice. She might behave like a teenager gone wild, but Tanya surely isn´t better than her. She gets as much hair as possible in her hands and wants to pull it out. Tanya is kicking and screaming at her, but Bella doesn´t care. How dare she say such things about her. And that´s why they have been looking at her in disgust the other day. Hell ... She only had one boyfriend. She laughs as Tanya tries to slap her and fails. They only stop when they hear a loud bang.

"Well, that just got even more interesting..."

"Mr Hale ...?" Tanya asks weakly. Bella can´t believe he has been standing there the whole time without making a sound.

"Miss Denali? Would you mind coming to my office. Now!" he doesn´t question her, it´s a demand.

"You can go Bella and make sure to make up your mind till tomorrow," he says before closing the door behind them. Bella grins widely and picks her bag up. She has a streak of Tanya´s hair in her hand. Maybe Tanya will get what she deserves after all.


	6. Here we go again

**Here´s the next chapter ...**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Here we go again**

Bella is having a hard time to forget her encounter at Destustions. Mr Hale´s speech from the day before recalls in her head. Didn´t he say she won´t see his cousin? So why not give it a shot and work for them again? She will decide after her shift at the diner. She makes her way towards the next customer and stops. Wait! She has forgotten something important. Tanya. She really wants to know what happened to her. Maybe talking to Mr Hale won´t be that bad?

"Can I have another coffee?" Bella hears the big guy cry out. She doens´t dare look at him, not that she is glancing at any customer.

"Yes sir, right away," she answers politely, thinking about Edward, as she is calling him in her mind, while serving. She has spent so many hours hoping he would leave Atlanta, that she can´t bring herself calling him Mr Cullen anymore in her mind. Sure, if she will ever see him again, she won´t call him by his first name.

"With extra sugar, please," the man adds, bringing Bella back to reality.

"Of course," she answers.

"Hey, how was your date with Jasper?" Bella turns. Rose really is someone who doesn´t care about privacy at all.

"For the last time Rose, it wasn´t even a date," Alice calls back from behind the door. Wait! What is she doing there? Bella glances at Alice´s hand and sees that she is talking on the phone now. Perhaps it´s Mr Hale? No, she doesn´t want it to be him. If so, Alice and her sister will be all over her, asking why she even works at the diner. The conditions might not be ideal, but Bella doesn´t want to lose this job. Even if Mr Hale told her she won´t see Mr Cullen, there is still a chance that they will cross each other.

"Come on Al I know you like him. So why waste your time?" Oh, Bella can see how Alice tenses from across the room. Why is her sister always teasing her? She knows this sisters only for a couple of days, but it feels like years. It´s really weird.

"It´s not a waste of time Rose. You need to grow up." Bella can´t believe this two sisters. Are they always like this?

"Bella, do you think Alice should tell him that she likes him?" She stares up at them, wondering why they would ask her. She has never dated, not even her ex boyfriend. They had just been together.

"I don´t know. Mr Hale, I mean Jasper, seems like a nice guy," she wants to say he isn´t anything like his cousin, but she decides against it.

"See, Bella is on my side," she hears a chuckle from Rose before Alice speaks up.

"Let´s not talk about me. Let´s talk about Bella and her job."

"I don´t know what you mean." Crap, and here Bella thought it hasn´t been Jasper on the phone.

"Well, I may have heard some interesting things." Bella makes a shoked face at Alice, trying to look like she doesn´t know anything.

"You know very well what I am talking about, Swan. Jasper told me everything just five minutes ago. Care to explanin why you are still here? Working at Newton´s, when you have the chance to be a personal assistent again?" It´s too much for Bella. Too many questions. And what does she mean personal assistent? To whom? Did Tanya got fired? Confusion crosses her face as she asks Alice about the job.

"Jasper told me you would be assistent to a Miss Denali. I don´t know who this is. Do you know her Bella?" Know her? More like she is a pain in Bella´s ass. How can Mr Hale do that to her? After all what happened yesterday? Didn´t he hear what Tanya said to her?

"Yeah, I know her." She makes a fist while the two sisters look at her in surprise. Well, she has every right to be angry, right?

"Guys, do you mind if I leave early today? I need to have a word with Jasper. Now." His name sounds strange on her tongue.

"Sure. Go on bitch and get your job back," Bella gasps at Rose, but when both sisters laugh, she joins in.

"Alright. I will go now. Please don´t tell Mr Newton where I will go."

"Sure honey. We won´t tell him how crappy this place is and that you won´t come back." Bella tries not to laugh and leaves immediately. She is really mad and someone will pay for this.

She enters Destustions an hour later, feeling completely overwhelmed with anger. Would Jasper really let Tanya keep her job after everything he said? He knows that Tanya is a bitch. She saw the look on his face. It was full of disgust and disappointment directed at Tanya. So why the sudden change? It doesn´t make any sense and when she is on the third floor she already hears shrieking voices.

"Did you hear about Tanya? I can´t believe she is actually doing it."

"Yeah, but I still can´t believe it. She didn´t deserve it."

"What happened to Miss Denali?" Really, what has Tanya done this time? Bella shifts uncomfortable, looking at the ground.

"Didn´t you hear about it? She is going out with the boss now."

"What do you mean?" Bella asks a little confused.

"She meant that I am dating Eddie now." Oh no, she is here? Eddie? And what is she saying? What about Sue? So that´s why Jasper didn´t fire her? Tanya takes a few steps forwards. Bella looks quickly away from Tanya´s figure and the short dress she is wearing.

"You know, I am surprised you are still here. Mr Hale told me yesterday to be more on good terms with you, but I really don´t care about you at all. Edward on the other hand was more than willing to admit that he would love to see you again."

"Do you know why he would like that? He said I can show you how a real woman will handle things. I mean, come on, did you really think you would just come back without suffering the consequences? Not even YOU can be that thickheaded."

"Trust me, you will regret this TANYA," Bella doesn´t care that she is screaming or about the fact that some of her ex co-workers are staring at them.

"How dare you call me by my first name!"

"How dare I? How about you get a life Miss Denali and don´t ruin other people´s life."

"I am working on it! Edward seems to know exactly what I need in every way." Of course he does. Bella rolls her eyes. He seems to know exactly what women wants, right?

"Only because you are forcing yourself on him." She can´t believe it. She takes a good look at Tanya and nearly begins to choke on something. Miss Denali´s hair doesn´t look the same, it looks different, in a bad way. Oh my god! She really did a good job the other day.

"Oh, are you jealous? Yes you are. Don´t worry, he will never like you," Tanya spats and without even thinking about it, Bella shakes her head. No way. She will never go for Edward Cullen. Angela would never forgive her. The last she remembers is seing Tanya smirking at her as soon as she enters Jasper´s office. The only good thing these days is that Tanya seems to have lost some of her hair. And Bella will always remember that.

"You are back?" Bella hears Jasper´s surprised voice as soon as she enters the office

"Well yeah," she answers calmly.

"You are unbelieveable Bella Swan," she is surprised that Mr Hale sounds like he is threatening her.

"Why? Didn´t you want me to come back?"

"Yes, but I didn´t think you would come back so soon. Please take a seat," he says with a smooth voice and points at the empty chair in front of his desk.

"So, I just had an interesting conversation with Miss Denali," she doesn´t sound very happy because of the ancient with Tanya. She has never been treated this badly before.

"You had?" he exclaims and Bella wishes to be somewhere else, which doesn´t go unnoticed by Mr Hale.

"Sorry... I am just glad you are here."

"So, what´s the deal with Miss Denali?" she asks, a little nervous she might cross some boundaries.

"Oh, that´s a long story."

"I don´t mind long stories at all, sir."

"Well, where should I begin. Right after you left Miss Denali was a real mess. She cried the whole time that it was your fault in the first place and she left me no other choice but to find Edward to calm things down."

"Your cousin?"

"Why yes. He can handle that kind of things a lot better than me," he slowly admits and looks her in the eye. She has a really hard time not to roll her eyes.

"You wouldn´t know how surprised I was when I heard Miss Denali is dating Edward. I just assumed they were friendly, but dating? No way," Mr Hale says with a half smile which Bella doesn´t return. Of course he would date Tanya. She sighs and tries not to lose control.

"I can only guess how convenient that must be," she whispers darkly and fortunately the blond man doesn´t seem to hear her words. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

"So, where does this leave me?" she asks with a serious tone.

"Actually it´s very hard to find someone we can trust. It´s almost scary. But along came you and you seem just perfect for Destustions," he answers with a huge grin on his handsome face.

"Thank you Mr Hale."

"Just call me Jasper when nobody is around Bella," he says and Bella almost forgets how to breathe.

"Okay, Jasper," she answers and is glad that she is with him. He isnt´t that bad.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes, but I will be back in an hour. If you want you can make up your mind till then, what do you say?" he asks and stands up. She then notices that he isn´t wearing a suit, just an expensive looking shirt and pants.

"I will try Jasper," she answers slowly and grins before leaving his office with a flushed face. Should she really go back? On her way outside she is afraid Tanya or Mr Cullen will see her. She has yet to see them and is grateful they aren´t around yet. She is about to open a door, when her dreams are shattered. As aspected, someone is blocking the door but it´s not Tanya. Why is he always around? She dares to take a quick look at his cheek and is amazed. He looks better than before. Damn, why didn´t she slap him harder?

"Miss Swan? You? Here?" Mr Cullen asks irritated, as if it´s the first time he sees her. Why does he always look at her astonished? She wants to pass him quickly, but when she tries to, she almost trips, but someone catches her before she can fall on the ground. Edward holds her close to his chest and lets her wondering what the hell he is doing. His scent is so alluring, it send her back to her dreams.

**She imagines him kissing her softly, touching her cheeks and lets his hands wander down her hot body. Slowly, he comes up to her and kisses her on the mouth. Then he gets to the door and closes it with a loud bang.**

**Those haunting green eyes tell her everything she needs to know. What he feels. His eyes wander over her flawless body. In her tight figure-hugging short skirt and black stocking she just looks underwhelming. She has no time to think what will happen because she already feels his tongue on her wet lips.**

**Instinctively, she opens her mouth and lets his tongue enter. Their tongues meet and begin to explore each other. She starts to play games and holds her tongue back and forth. While they kiss, he caresses her spine and draws each of her vertebrae with his fingers. Apparently, she seems to like it, because she closes the distance between them and starts to massage his butt. **

**After a while he pushes her skirt down, her panty already moist. He goes to his knees and licks the wet spot, taking its scent in. Her nipples are clearly noticeable now and she still wants to take off his pants. She pushes him back a little and puts his pants down.**

**When he realizes what she is planing to do, he puts her legs on his shoulders. She is very wet and he can already see it from afar, how hot it is. He starts to lick her clit, only in large circles, then in smaller ones. From time to time he penetrates his tongue into her. Each time he touches and licks her clit she moans. The smell and the heat makes him crazy. Suddenly she winces with loud growl and presses her thighs together. **

**So far no one said a word, but now she whispers in his ear.**

**"That was good - now I want you all inside me." He, of course, is already very excited. She puts her legs down and strokes his fully erected penis and. She bends over and takes his hard-on in her mouth. She plays around with her tongue and licks, while he licks on her ear. Then he takes off her blouse and embracing her upper body into a soft hug, her beautiful breasts with hard nipples are visible. As he slowly lets his love stick slide in her he kneads her breasts. By the time he is getting faster and shortly before he explodes, he stops and pulls her to him. After a few bumps he can feel the twitch again, and when she bites his tongue, he is truly turned on. They stay like this for a moment, until she is pulls back from her fantasy.**

"Are you alright Miss Swan?" Mr Cullen sounds concered? Concerned her ass.

"Im fine," she answers, without looking at him as she might still be red from embarrassment and the fact that he is still holding her in his arms doesn´t help at all.

"Ed, what are you doing?" A screeching voice suddenly cries out and it´s then that Bella knows she is in trouble again. Big trouble.

"What is she doing here?" Tanya shouts from behind them. Bella looks over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she lets go of Edward´s arms and steps away. Emotions do cartwheels in her chest. Heavy emotions. She should be relieved that the devil is interrupting them. She has no control over her mind anymore.

"Well, I am waiting for some answers." Bella´s chest clutches and she doesn´t feel relieved at all. Maybe what she feels is disappointment for not fitting in. Again. Story of her life. But for the first time Bella feels something else for Tanya. Pity. She really pities that Tanya has to spread rumors about others to feel better. It´s a shame.

"I don´t believe it," Tanya speaks up first as nobody seem to be willing to answer her. What a surprise. Bella then decides to pipe up.

"What is your problem Miss Denali?"

"What my problem is? Why is she here Ed?" She doesn´t really answer Bella´s question. Instead she glances directly at Edward who looks like he is going to throw up every minute. When did that happen?

"I will be ready in five minutes," he says, trying to sound calm, but Bella can hear he is anything but calm.

"Why don´t you come with me now?" the blonde woman in front of them asks and makes a gesture with her hand. Bella is not even the tiniest bit upset. Tanya may date the boss, but Bella still has the better side of his cousin, which is enough for her.

"I do need to speak with Miss Swan," he says before he goes over to Tanya and presses a hand on her shoulder.

"You are unbelievable," Tanya stares back at him.

"Why are you lying? She is back at Destustions, right?" Tanya asks.

"I am not lying Miss Denali, and I certainly won´t tolerate the way you speak to me," he tosses out the words. Bella almost nods, then stops. What is she doing? Did she just agree with something he said? Maybe he is just cold and distant. About as warm as ice.

"So she is going to be my assistent again," Tanya says matter-of-factly. It isn´t a question. She turns her head and stares at Bella in disgust. What the hell? Bella doesn´t even say anything at all.

"No," Tanya makes a face at Bella.

"Believe me Miss Denali, I am not in the mood to play games. I will see you later," Edward growls with conviction. Right then, Bella realizes she might be right about him being cold. And by cold she means emotionally. It´s like talking to a wall.

"Okay," Tanya replies with hesitation and her eyes say she isn´t happy about it. She fakes a smile in Bella´s direction. Bella knows all about pretending to be tough. She looks back at Edward, who is now leaning against the wall. She doesn´t blame him for being with Tanya. Actually, they make a good couple. The Bitch and the fool. No, it´s no problem at all. She doesn´t even want him, only in her dreams, which she is almost ashamed of.

"Miss Swan, would you mind coming to my office?" Edward asks, giving her a look full of madness. The idea of going with Edward Cullen into his office fills her mind. There is even a part of her that doesn´t want to go, but considering she is on good terms with his cousin she really doesn´t have a choice.

"Yes," she says and her eyes widen when she sees him smiling at her softly and meets his gaze.

"Mr Cullen? Is something wrong?" He blinks at her and shakes his head.

"No. Everything is fine. Just come with me." Bella nods and follows him closely. She props her elbow on his desk and rests her chin in her open palm. She always seems to do that when she is nervous. It reminds her of her childhood when she was just a small kid. The worst part about being in his office is the memory of her dream and the guilt she feels, but she will just ignore it for now.

"I hope you know how awfully sorry I am for Miss Denali´s behaviour." She drops her face in her hands just for a second.

"Yes. No. I don´t know what to believe anymore Mr Cullen," she says truthfully and lets out a deep breath.

"What is it?" It´s just too complicated for her to explain. The dreams about him. Sue. All about him.

"Look. I will make a deal with you. If you agree to come back you won´t be Miss Denali´s assistent anymore." Deep down Bella wants to say yes to everything he is saying, but there has to be something else, right? She doesn´t want to betray her friends so easily.

"What would I do instead?" This time Bella is prepared and she won´t just leave like the last time.

"Well, you would be my assisten instead." Great. There is no way in hell she will do that. She stands up.

"Thank you for the offer, but no, thank you."

"Seriously? Why not Miss Swan?" he asks, stands up, and boy does he look furious. She arches a brow.

"I don´t want to be indiscreet, but we are not on good terms Mr Cullen." Her stomach begins to twist into a knot. Wasn´t he there when she beat him? He can´t be serious.

"What are you really on about?" she asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Right now, I just want you to agree. I don´t care what Miss Denali is saying about you or what your problem with me seems to be. I just want a good assistant and, as far as I have heard, you would be perfect." Is he flattering her? Yes, he really is. Chilles crawls up her spine.

"I just want a faithful assistent Miss Swan. What do you say?" he finished, looking at her small figure. A frown appears on her face. Can she really agree? Well, she is thinking about it. She shrugs.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how you will treat me Mr Cullen. I don´t want you to treat me like any other employee." He sits down on the chair again.

"Do you ever think about our first meeting?" she asks out of nowhere.

"Yes," he answers, a little too slowly. He does?

"Not at the office. I mean on the plane?" she asks full of hope.

"Yes, I do," he mentions for her to sit down.

"But it doesn´t matter now that you have found interest in Miss Denali, right?" she doesn´t want to sound jealous but hell, she has to say it out loud, not only for her sake, but for her friends too.

"I think that is none of your concern Miss Swan. Just tell if you will accept my offer?" She knows it´s a great offer, but then she comes to her senses.

"I... I will go now." Damn.

"Miss Swan, don´t you think you make a mistake?" he exclaims and takes out his hand. She shakes her head a few times. He nods and Bella gets up.

"I better go now, but I will think about it."

"Miss Swan?" What does he want now?

"Yes?" she sounds irritated. Didn´t she say no to him?

"Have a good day," he winks at her? What is wrong with him.

She wants to scream out loud. It´s not a mistake that she doesn´t want to work for him, that´s for sure. This man is so unbelievable. The door closes with a loud bang and she hears a loud shout. She only laughs and leaves this awful place behind. Mr Cullen on the other side sighs loudly. He really needs a distraction and gets mad again. He makes a fist while whispering "Please stay", but it´s already too late.


	7. Drama queen

**(: Don´t worry. Tanya will get exactly what she deserves ... just not yet. Angela is back ... YAH.  
**

**Drama queen  
**

The next morning Bella steps out of her bedroom and is shoked to find Billy sitting in the kitchen, sipping on his coffee. He normaly isn´t up this early.

"Do you have an early morning thing to attend?" she asks him.

"Not really," he answers, clearly in a good mood. He has been happy for a few days now and Bella hasn´t found out why yet. She looks at him.

"Well, I will go now. I will see you later."

"Right. See you later kiddo," he calls after her but she is already outside. She then notices that someone is calling her. Angela. About time.

"Hey Ang," Bella says with a smile even though she is anything but happy.

"BELLA! You wont believe what happened," her friend shouts.

"Hmmm ... Let me guess ... You ran into Edward Cullen?"

"What? How do you even know that he is in town?" Angela asks and Bella hesitates.

"Why you little ... Bella I can´t believe you didn´t tell me sooner. It was so embarrassing for me and Sue."

"Wait what? Sue was there with you?" Bella asks a little bit sceptically and then Angela tells her everything she needs to know. Apparently Angela and Sue had a huge fight in front of Mr Cullen and then everybody was screaming and it was getting out of control.

"I am sorry, I should have told you that Mr Cullen is in town," Bella apologized, but Angela has already hung up. Oh no. What has she done? Not only did she flirt with Mr Cullen but she disappointed her friends. She takes a deep breath with an ever burning sensation on her face as she walks to Newton´s diner. She sees Alice immediately as she enters the diner and smiles at them, before she is going over to them.

"You are back?" Bella hears Alice´s voice as soon as she enters the diner.

"Well yeah," she says calmly.

"Unbelievable. Just wait until Rose sees you." She is surprised that Alice sounds like she is threatening her.

"Why? It´s my job."

"You didn´t get your job back?"

"No," Bella says with an annoyed tone, thinking about Tanya and Mr Cullen. Nobody can make her blood boil like they do and before she knows it, she is telling Alice why she is at Newton´s.

"That ass," the small girl cries out.

"He wasn´t really rude to me Alice," Bella says.

"So you just said no to him?"

"Yes."

"At least you showed up today," Rose laughs as she joins them. That is just mean.

"So, anyway, why do you guys work here?" she asks, a little nervous, but she some distractions now.

"Oh, that´s a long story."

"I don´t mind long stories at all," Bella holds back a laugh, because she suddenly remembers saying exactly these words before.

"Well, Right after our parents died we moved in with our aunt Esme and her husband Carlisle. They were happy they could help us but we were left with no money. So we were looking for a job to pay for college and other things."

"You are going to college?"

"Why yes, I am. I just take a break now and Rose has already a degree in literature."

"How old are you guys? You already know that I am twenty-one but you never mentioned your age. I just assumed you would be around my age."

"I am twenty and Rose is twenty-three."

"So, why does Rose work here? Didn´t she get a better job?"

"No. Actually it´s very hard for her to get a job. It´s almost scary. But she is still waiting for a opportunity to leave this place."

"Guys, I need you to cover for me," Rose is yelling and it startles them a little bit.

"Sure." They say in union and go to serve more coffee but suddenly Bella stops in her tracks, frozen. She knows that guy.

"Well hello there. I want a black coffee, please." She doesn´t gaze at him, hoping he won´t noticed her.

"Hey, I remember you. Bella, right?" He says, smiling at her.

"Yes. I remember you, too. You are Jacob."

"The one and only. So I see you work here. What a pleasant surprise. I actually thought I would never see you again," he admits slowly, looking her up and down.

"Well, it´s nice to see you again, too."

"So, care to join me for a cup of coffee?" he asks and Bella hesitates for a moment. When she turns she sees Rose mouthing "Have a good time bitch" and hopes Jacob won´t see it. But as always, she is bitterly wrong. He does notice and suppresses a smile. Way to impress a guy.

"I guess you will join me then." He states and gets his coffee from Bella´s shaking hands.

"I will sit in the corner right over there," he says with a smirk and leaves Bella speechless, because she won´t join Jacob at all. There are more important things on her mind right now.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asks from behind her.

"Isn´t it obvious? No, I am not okay," she says.

"I am sure you will find a better job in time," Rose assures her and touches her shoulder rather roughly. She just feels bad for Jasper. She didn´t tell him why she doesn´t want to work at Destustions. Way to go... Somehow she is really ashamed, but at least Mr Newton doesn´t have a clue what she has done.

"Bella, now that you are here can you take these customers? I need to make a call," Rose calls over to her. Bella nods and looks up. No! It can´t be real! He can´t be here. Her day just turns into a nightmare. It does look like he is doing it on purpose.

"Two coffee, please," he says and grins at her. What the hell? Why is Mr Cullen here, staring at her like he will go nuts any minute? She turns and prepares his coffee with a deep frown.

"Here you go," she says and hands him the coffee and mutters under her breath that he should never come back again.

"We will sit in the corner. You will be here all evening, right?" he asks and points at the seat where Jacob should be sitting, but it seems he is already gone. Weird.

"None of your business sir," she says and stares up at his face.

"Ah, I see. Always a sharp tongue. I like that," he whispers and for the second time that day Bella is left speechless. She is very irritated by him. She slapped him and now he shows up at the diner? With Tanya? He looks into her wide eyes and seems to think that it´s fun to see her like that. He kisses Tanya on the cheek once more. Does he really like Tanya that much? She isn´t jealous in the least. Edward Cullen really is someone ... special ... She can´t believe he is sitting at the table now, kissing the devil´s cheek softly when he should be with Sue. He is looking at her again. What does he expect her to do? Jump at them and tell them to stop? She shakes her head slightly. That will be her last option. She sighs when a customer wants a sandwich. Being a waitress isn´t her dream job, but at least she has two crazy sisters who join her. She makes a face and gets back at work without glaring at Cullen again.

Two hours later most customers are gone and Bella sits in a corner, drinking a coffee. She can hear Rose and Alice talking about Jasper and rolls her eyes at them. Why can´t she just admit that she likes him and go out with him? She has a pretty good feeling that Jasper feels the same way. So why not give it a shot? She looks around and notices that Edward and the bitch are still there, licking each other´s faces while Tanya toches his cheek tenderly. What the hell are they doing? It´s a diner, not some cheap horror movie. She gets up as fast as she can and walks over to them. Her blood is boiling and she is pissed. Really pissed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she almost yells and doesn´t care about it. There are no other customers and Rose and Alice don´t even look at them. They are in a deep conversation about new shoes.

"Why, hello there," he laughs and kisses Tanya´s hand, looking into Bella´s eyes. Is he playing with her? Bad move Cullen.

"We close now. Please leave," she says and is annoyed because Tanya wraps her arms around him.

"Is that so? I thought I read that the diner will be open for at least another hour." Edward Cullen, you really made yourself a foe today.

"You are mistaken. On Wednesday´s we close early," Bella answers, glaring at them.

"Really? I didn´t know that, Miss Swan."

"Yes, really. Leave," it might sound rude, but she is doing the right thing.

"Come on Tanya, I think we should leave now."

"But Eddie, I want another coffee," she almost whines.

"I will buy you one on our way home," Edward says sweetly. It´s almost scary that these two have found each other.

"Okay, but I need to use the restroom before we go," the blonde woman says and gets up. She then places a kiss on his cheek.

"I will be back," she whispers into his ear and Bella snorts. Right.

"Okay," he says and also stands up. It´s about time. They don´t seem to mind to lick each other in public, but Bella will do anything to never witness that again. It reminds her of something rotten her uncle once left in the fridge. Gross. As soon as Tanya leaves he tenses beside her and takes in her appearance.

"You know, there is something about you Miss Swan," he admits slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, I am just stating a fact," he answers and winks at her.

"Why would you say that?" she states. He really is a weird man.

"Why do you care?" he teases her and takes her hand.

"I don´t really care. You just happen to appear everywhere sir."

"Is that a problem?" he asks, and lets go of her hand.

"Yes, it is. I said no to your offer."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"It´s coincidence."

"I don´t believe you," Bella hisses.

"Well, listen I ..." he tries to say something, but is interrupted.

"Can we go now?" Tanya is back and it appears that she has just ruined something for him.

"Sure sweetheart. Just wait outside while I will pay," he says with an annoyed tone and turns to Bella once again, not daring to look at Tanya´s fuming body as she leaves the diner. Bella, on the other hand, slowly feels her cheeks flushing as she opens her eyes. She dares to look into his eyes and sees amusement? What?

"I will see you later, Bella Swan," he says. Wait. What does that mean? Later? She doesn´t know about that, but there is obviously a change in his behaviour and she doesn´t like that one bit.

"So, do you think Alice should go out with Jasper?" Rose suddenly asks when all customers are gone. It´s still weird for Bella to hear his first name.

"Yeah, why not," Bella answers, smiling at her.

"You know I already told her to go for it," Rose says.

"Besides, he is a millionaire, right?" she goes on and Bella gasps. No matter what, she will never date a guy only because he is rich or has the fastest car.

"Yes, pretty much, but I am pretty sure that´s not the reason Alice wants to go out with him," she answers, looking irritated at Rose.

"Sure Bella." Of course Rose is being sarcastic and then she stops in her tracks, looking horrified.

"What is it?" Bella notices.

"You might not like it," she mutters back. No! Please don´t let it be him again, Bella almost screams out loud.

"Please tell me it´s not Edward Cullen who is standing right behind me," she pleads.

"It´s not Edward Cullen. It´s his friend," Rose answers, making a gesture with one hand. Tanya?

"Well, hello there Miss Swan. I actually came back because I forgot something important."

"What do you want from me?" she asks. Why would he date this Monster from hell when he could date Sue Clearwater? She doesn´t get it.

"No need to be bitchy. I just forgot my purse. But as I am already here I want to say that you have finally found the right job for you," Tanya says and then picks up a small purse from the counter while smirking at Bella.

"Miss Denali, right?" Rose voice snaps at Tanya.

"Yes. And you are," she asks, confused.

"That´s for my friends to know. I will tell you something Miss Denali, just go and screw around with other people´s life, but leave Bella the hell alone. I don´t know you, but I think I have heard enough from my friend to know that you are the worst bitch ever. So please, don´t waste our time and fuck off." Wow, did Rose really just say that? It´s too much for Bella, but obviously it works. The blonde woman storms off, slamming the door behind her.

"The next time she will bother you just tell me," Rose says proudly while laughing.

Well, that was easy. Bella knows she will be back and eventually she has to deal with Edward Cullen and his sweetheart on her own. Bella is still smiling when she leaves the diner. Billy is asleep in his room when she gets home and she doesn´t mind. It´s eleven pm and she takes the last cup of coffee from the counter, but then she suddenly hears a loud knocking against the front door. Someone is hammering so hard that Bella thinks the door will break, but then it stops. What the hell. She gets up, cup of coffee in her right hand, and goes to see what freak will be standing there. Yeah, she is a bit harsh, but what the hell did that person do that for? It´s eleven pm god damn it. She is about to open the door, when she hears a loud screaming. Oh, no.

"Bella? What is going on there? If it´s this neighbour again I swear I will shoot him ..."

"No Billy, it´s not Mr Henderson," she cries back, feeling uncomfortable, but at least he doesn´t come downstairs. Their neighbour, John Henderson, really is a pain in the ass. Bella laughs a little as soon as she thinks about Billy´s last encounter with Mr Henderson. Anyhow, as she opens the door, she holds her breath and almost trips over her feet.

A package is lying by the front door. She looks at it, but there is no card or anything else on it. A secret admirer? Well, she certainly has never had secret admirer and she is a bit sceptical. She picks up the package and smells the sweet scent coming from it. She smiles to herself and then she closes the front door behind her.


	8. Perfect

**Perfect**

"You wanna tell me something?" Billy asks when Bella enters the kitchen after a night full of nightmares.

"There is nothing. Really," she assures him. Of course it´s a lie, but he doesn´t know that.

"Well, I will go out tonight. Don´t wait up for me," he says.

"Okay, have fun," she answers.

"I will," he says, before leaving the room. The emotion of embarrassment grows in her throat, but then she shakes her head and tries not to think about the devils that seem to haunt her. Maybe it will change soon? Yeah right. She picks up her bag from the chair beside her and gets ready to leave for work. She is in a foul mood and it doesn´t change when she arrives at Newton´s. Bella is standing in the rain in front of Newton´s and, fortunately her clothes aren´t soaked through yet and she is glad her jacket is warm enough. She kind of likes the rain and begins to hum a melody while walking and suddenly stops in her tracks because it seems like someone is already waiting for her in front of the diner. He isn´t wearing a suit, no, he actually looks like any other human. His black hood covers him perfectly and his dark jeans is ripped.

"Miss Swan?" Mr Cullen asks and looks oddly at her figure. Angela won´t talk to her and everything seems to shatter into pieces. It´s all his fault.

"You know exactly what you did sir," she yells and slaps him for the second time hard across his face and immediately regrets it.

"What the hell," Edward says and looks at her frozen figure.

"Why can´t you just leave Mr Cullen," she whispers.

"What exactly is your problem Miss Swan?" Edward asks, rubbing his red cheek.

"My problem? You can´t be serious," she nearly snorts at him.

"Yes, did I stutter." He is a douchebag again.

"Oh you ... you ... Just leave me alone Mr Cullen," she tries to sound calm, but it isn´t that easy.

"I was just being nice and that´s not exactly the way I expected you to react," he admits, still holding his cheek in pain. Serves him right.

"I will go now. Please don´t follow me." She steps inside the diner as soon as she sees Rose winking at her.

"What happened to that dude?" Rose points at Edward, who is still standing in the rain, looking like hell.

"Oh him? I don´t have a clue. Let´s just ignore him."

"Did he try to kiss you?" Rose sounds really excited.

"No, don´t be absurd. Why would you even think that? It´s impossible to ever like a person like him."

"By the way he looked pretty beaten up. Did you do that to him?"

"Well, he just drives me crazy." And the dreams do the rest, but Bella will never say that out loud.

The blonde woman in front of her nods and Bella realizes something important.

"Hey, where is Alice?" she asks.

"She is ill."

"Really?" It makes Bella a little sad.

"Yeah, I know, but we will cover for her," Rose smiles brightly at her.

"So, tell me, do you like the dude in the hood?" she asks Bella a moment later while staring at her.

"You mean Mr Cullen? No."

"Mr Cullen? Hmmm ... I like the sound of it. What´s his first name?"

"His name is Edward."

"Edward ... I would love to see his face now. Beaten up by a little girl."

"Hey ...," Bella whines.

"Sorry, but you need to admit it´s hilarious."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Must have been the first time a woman slapped him by the look on his face."

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"It was the second time, as far as I know."

"Oh my god, you didn´t?"

"Hell yeah, I did. And I would do it any time again."

"You are a pretty cool chick, Bella Swan." She doesn´t know if Rose is serious. She then sees a new costumer and notices his wild hair immediately. She stops in her tracks again, debating wheather to tell him to leave the diner or remain standing away from him. She glances at him again. Edward Cullen is sitting on a chair now. He stares at the bright wall as if it will give him answers to every question he has on his mind. She straightens her back and makes a decision. Here we go again.

"You again," she says with a low voice as she reaches him.

"Yes," he is having a really hard time, too. If only she would see it.

And then she makes the mistake to glare at him. He looks directly at her and while she keeps a straight face, she is completely confused. What are his intentions? Does he know that he makes her uncomfortable? Blood is rushing through her ears. Damn! Does he have that effect on every woman? Shit - how will Sue react when she finds out the truth? There is still the Lady-bitch, Tanya. Her mouth is slightly open. No words - just him staring at her. She is irritated, panics when someone comes in. It happens very quickly. His pupils are dilated and dark. Breathing heavily, she is still confused and bewildered.

"What do you want?" Bella asks, looking at his lips.

"I don´t know, yet," he says, turns around and she wonders why she hasn´t slapped him. It seems as if he is almost running away from her. What the hell?

"Why do you look so flushed?" Rose asks, when she sees Bella. Alice isn´t with her, thank god for that.

"I was just having a hot coffee?" she says, though it comes out as a question.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" the blonde woman wants to know, annoyed. Why is Rose always so bitchy? It´s none of her business what she has done.

"Okay, okay. I will tell you the truth, but you have to swear you won´t tell your sister," she said and Rose smiles.

"Of course I won´t tell Ali. So, now tell me what the hell is going on? And why is that crazy dude in the hood back? Edward was his name, right?" Bella groans loudly. Bella remembers that he is still standing outside.

"Yes, that´s his name."

"So, what did he do this time? I hope you slapped him again, cause by the looks of it he sure is nuts."

"No, actually I didn´t slap him," Bella answers, gazing at the floor.

"What have you done Bella?"

"He just stared at me and I got nervous," she whispers, clearly ashamed and disappointed in herself.

"No. That can´t be true."

"Well, it´s the truth, trust me."

"Where is the cool Bella, who wouldn´t give a shit about that Cullen guy?"

"I don´t care about him," Bella answers. They take a look over their shoulders and see that Edward is now sitting on a bench in front of the diner. What the hell?

"You are a terrible liar Bella. I will tell you something, I will leave you alone until you come up with a better excuse than that," she says and leaves Bella alone. Bella, on the other hand, looks at the darkening sky with a frown on her face. The sky is almost completely covered with gray clouds and she sighs. She mutters to herself ruefully. Edward isn´t there anymore and then it begins to rain again. The people out on the streets quickly fold their umbrellas up, pull their hoods down over their faces or shield themselves from the rain. A moment later the door bell rings and a young man, who seems to be completely soaked through, enters the diner. With one hand he wipes shiny raindrops from the short hair and comes over to the crescent-shaped counter. Bella stands behind the counter and smiles amiably.

"Coffee please. Black," he says and sits down on one of the stools.

"Yes." She can´t help but admiring the piercing blue of his eyes briefly, before she turns to him, holding a white mug in her hands.

"That makes two dollars." He takes out five dollars and nods.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks," she replies and inconspicuously musters the young man from the side, noticing that he looks very good.

"Rough day?" she exclaims. He looks up and his lips appear to smile.

"Rough is putting it mildly," he says with a sigh.

"And the nice weather is the ice on the cake," he adds and grimaces.

She reaches under the cover of a plate to her right and hands him a piece of cherry and caramel tart.

"Here. This will raise your mood. Hopefully," she says smiling.

"It´s on the house," she adds.

"Very nice, thank you." Beaming with delight, he bites into the golden-brown deliciousness and his smile gets even wider.

"Much better."

She winks conspiratorially at him and turns to the next guest, who just steps up to the counter. Suddenly Rose appears from the back room, where she has just smoked a cigarette.

"Bella, there is this old guy who claims to know you. Should I tell him to go to hell?" she screams over to her, pointing at Billy, who looks shocked at her. Way to go Rose.

"Rose, that´s my uncle," she hisses back.

"Oh, sorry, Mr Swan," Rose laughs, not in the least embarrassed.

"Yeah, no problem," he says. What?

"So Billy, what is it that you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I should tell you that there is a live-size teddy bear in front of our house. I nearly rode the bear over with my car." What?

"What are you talking about?" she asks, but he ignores her question.

"I want that shit gone Bella," Billy almost loses control and stares at Bella with furious eyes.

"Of course." He nods twice before leaving the diner in a bad mood. She then notices that the cake guy is gazing her and she notices that she knows him. Oh my god.

"Emmett Cullen?" she asks.

"Yeah, that´s me. How do you know my name?"

"Good guess?"

"Really?"

"No. We have already met at Destustions. You are Jasper´s cousin."

"Yes."

"I don´t mean to be rude, but who was that? And I don´t mean that Indian guy," he asks.

"Rose? She works here with me. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Look, I need to go now. Hope to see you around Bella Swan." She gives him a question look.

"I remember you now. You slapped Eddie. He was a sick fuck that day, probably embarrassed that you beat him." He smiles. She doesn´t return it. What a day. And it´s far from being over.

"So, a teddy bear, huh?" Rose laughs so hard she almost falls off the chair. Her break is over and Bella doesn´t want to talk about Edward Cullen.

"You heard that?"

"Why yes. Your uncle didn´t exacty hide his anger. Damn, I could see him shake with anger, Bella."

"It´s not funny. I don´t even like that dude," Bella answers.

"Oh please, don´t tell me you don´t think Cullen cute."

"He is cute, but he is also an asshole."

"Doesn´t matter. He sends you gifts, that´s just too good to be true."

"I wish he would leave me alone. It´s like he is everywhere I go."

"Bella, why would he follow you? He is a busy man," Rose says a little irritated.

"Yeah, I know that, but I swear he is following me."

"Don´t be so picky, Swan. Every man has some issues," Rose says, smirking. What the hell does she mean? Stalking isn´t romantic and it´s making her nervous like shit.

"I am not picky."

"Yes you are."

"I have an idea. We should go out sometime. You really need a man in your life."

"Oh no. Just no. I don´t wanna go out, Rose. Please don´t do this to me."

"Why not? Maybe you will forget your Problems along the way."

"I don´t know." Really? She doesn´t want to go out or meet a guy.

"Just say yes, please." Rose makes puppy dog eyes at her and laughs.

"Okay," Bella eventually whispers and looks at her friend. She has no idea that everything will be Change because of one single act.


	9. Secrets

**Secrets**

Customers are staring at the person in the furthest corner of the room. Why are they looking at him? She hasn´t seen him in almost two weeks and she doesn´t know how long he has been sitting there, but he looks like he has been drinking too much coffee. He is wearing his hoodie again. She is glad Rose and Alice aren´t there. They would laugh at her for being stupid, because this man is way too handsome. He is perfect, or, as Rose calls it, "The dude in the hood is perfect just grab his ass and have some fun".

"Crazy stares," Bella mutters when she notices that customers are looking at her now.

"You finally decides to notice me," he says a little bit too excited when she decides to talk to him.

"How much coffee did you have?" she wants to know, though she already has a pretty good guess.

"Just six full cups, nothing I can´t handle," he laughs.

"Really? You look like you would jump of the bridge any minute just so you are not bored."

"No, I would never do that now that you are here." Her eyes grow wide. So he has been waiting for her? Suddenly she can hear Rose arguing with someone. Bella can´t see cleary from the distance with whom Rose is fighting. She gets a little closer to them and wants to scream out loudly. Of course Edward Cullen wouldn´t show up without Her. That woman really is getting on Bella´s nerve. Tanya Denali is leaning against the counter, glaring at Rose. Rose is going to explode any minute, Bella can see it clearly in her expression.

"Who do you think you are? You work here, so get me a coffee," Tanya shouts at Rose frozen figure.

"I will never serve you again, cow." Rose really has her way to talk to people. Tanya´s expression is priceless. She is sucking in some air and gets red in the face. Oh no, a drama. Not again. And was is Cullen doing? Nothing. Nothing at all. He just looks bored between her friend and Tanya.

"You will not talk to me in such a manner. Where is your boss, I will tell him how unbearable you are." Rose looks her up and down and smiles at her. What is she doing?

"I think Mr Newton would love to hear about what you did to my friend," Rose threats her while smirking at her. Wait! Does she mean Bella?

"I think we both know that Miss Swan wasn´t fit enough to be my assistent. She found a better job, don´t you think?" Tanya doesn´t know what Rose is capable of yet.

"Leave the diner now! Or else I will show you the way out and believe me, I won´t be as harmless as Bella." Here we go again. It´s none of Rose business what she did to Tanya and Bella isn´t that harmless. She shakes her head. Maybe she is really harmless in comparison to Rose. Yeah, she probably is. Tanya mutters some words before she turns to Edward.

"Come on, we will leave this place," Tanya shouts and everybody is looking at her. Way to go Miss Denali.

"I think I will stay a little longer," Edward answers with a smooth voice and smirks at his supposed girlfriend.

"Ugh ... You are unbelievable Eddie," she yells at him and then she storms off leaving everybody wondering what the hell just happened.

"What was that all about? Why did you fight with Tanya?" she really wants an answer. There is no way that Rose did something wrong. She is a real sunshine. Sometimes. She sighs. Okay, maybe Rose is no angel, but who is?

"Bella? You saw us? I am so sorry about that," she whispers to Bella and steps towards her. Rose is looking oddly at her as if she knows something Bella doesn´t know yet. What is it?

"You didn´t answer my question," she is getting impatient and looks around the room. Rose is ignoring her pleading and just gets back to work. Isn´t she supposed to be her friend? Then why is she suddenly ignoring her? Bella is sure that she is glancing in Bella´s direction. She looks pissed and horrified at the same time. She clears her mind.

"I can´t tell you but it´s really awful." Not much it making sense. All of it. She has so much on her mind, that she thinks she will explode any minute. And then, there are Edward Cullen and Tanya and she really wants to know what Tanya, the monster from hell, has done.

"Rose, I want to know what it was all about. If it was about me, then let me ..."

"No Bella, it´s okay, really," Rose interrupts her and holds up her hand. Bella makes a face and wants to say something else when Rose continues.

"You should really learn to relax sometimes girl." Rose laughs when she sees Bella´s facial expression and excuses herself. Bella on the other hand turns her head and meets the cold stare of Edward Cullen. He is having another cup of coffee. This must be his seventh coffee and it´s really irritating Bella. What is Edward Cullen really doing at Newton´s? Shouldn´t he be at work or somewhere else?

Bella quickly looks away as soon as she sees Edward eyes filling with some kind of passion.

He then disappears around the corner. She assumes he needs to use the restroom and smiles a little because nobody drinks this amount of coffee. He really is a weird guy.

"Bella?" the sudden voice of a young woman surprises Bella.

"Sue, what are you doing here?" she asks the blonde woman in front of her and panics a little. What if Edward decides to come back now?

"Oh, should I leave?" Sue asks and glances at her friend. Something is wrong. Really wrong.

"No. No. It´s just I didn´t expect you here at Newton´s diner that´s all," she answers slowly and dares to take a look in the direction where Edward has disappered. Okay, chances are good that he will show up now.

"I will explain everything, just not yet okay? I really Need to work now," Bella says with a low voice and Sue nods. She understands? Thank god for that.

"I will tell Angela she shouldn´t give you such a hard time," Sue grins and embraces Bella into a tight hug. It feels so good to have Sue on her side now. Everything is going to be okay, right? Sue just needs to leave the diner before Edward comes back.

"You know what? I will call you tonight Sue," Bella speaks up and losens her grip around Sue´s small body. Sue eventually shakes her head and says goodbye. Bella lets out a huge sigh of relief, but then she remembers it´s only a matter of time before either of them will figure out the truth. Oh, she knows that Edward Cullen will eventually figure out why she quit and why she is keeping the distance from him. She sighs loudly because she almost forgot the most important part of the story. She kissed Edward Cullen. Her ex boss. Sue´s ex fiance and boyfriend of Tanya Denali. How will she ever explain this?

"You know Bella, everyone has little secrets. Some of them are worth keeping while others are not," Rose says while looking at Edward, who just came back. Bella takes two deep breathes before getting back at work without glancing at Cullen again.


	10. I dare you

**I dare you**

She stands in front of the mirror and stares at her pale figure. She is not pleased with herself. It´s just mind-boggling to know that her friend is in pain. She looks in the mirror one last time before she makes her way to the kitchen.

Should she tell Sue about Mr Cullen and her incident? No, certainly not. But what can she do? She lifts her shoulders slightly and then shakes her head. She will simply do think about something, but not now. She is already late because of her phone call to Sue. The work at the diner is really fun and she doesn´t want to lose it under any circumstances. She picks up her bag from the floor and leaves the house without turning around.

On the way to the dinner she can´t help herself and let her thoughts wander to her prior workplace. Destustions. Only the company´s name gives Bella a goosebumps and something else. The payment is way better and she really can use the Money, but her pride is just too strong. She enters the diner and sighs loudly because Rose is already waiting for her. She looks like he hasn´t slept all night with her ripped shirt and skirt. Slowly she walks past her, but Rose calls her name loudly. What the hell is wrong with her today?

"What is it Rose?" her anger boils over and she lets her frustrations out on her.

"I need to speak with you, please," it´s only a whisper, but Bella knows exactly what she is saying and turns away from her as she withdraws her hand.

"Damn it. What is it Rose." She knows that she isn´t nice at all, but she doesn´t care right now.

"Don´t you understand that I need to talk to you," she almost shouts at her and when Rose gets up from the chair several guests are staring at her. Bella can guess what their thoughts are about. Probably about that she has lost her mind, which can be the truth.

"Okay shoot," Bella says and looks at Rose in wonder.

"You remember yesterday when I had a fight with this blonde chick, your ex boss, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I decided it´s better if I tell you the truth," the blonde woman says with a sad expression.

"What truth? Damn it, Rose, would you just tell me what´s going on now," Bella loses her patients and glances at Rose red face.

"Well, you see, the thing is ... the thing is that .. the thing ..."

"JUST tell me already."

"The bitch is pregnant. Are you happy now. She is pregnant."

She can´t believe it, but maybe her life will get back to normal now that Edward Cullen has screwed the fuck up? She has so much on her mind, that she thinks she will explode any minute. And then, there is Edward Cullen. She doesn´t want to believe that Tanya, the monster from hell, is really pregnant. She takes two deep breathes and stares at Rose who looks with pity at her. Her hope that Sue and her dream man will get another shot seems to be shattered into pieces. And if this isn´t bad enough, Edward Cullen enters the diner just as Rose turns her head and get back to work. He looks like he hasn´t slept for days with his rumpled shirt and ripped jeans. What does he want again? Isn´t he worried about Tanya? Slowly she walks past him because she doesn´t want to touch him in any way. He seems to notice this, however, and roughly grabs her wrist, which begins to ache slightly. What the hell is wrong with people today?

"You're crazy. What do you want from me now?" her anger boils over for the second time. Well, he should´t have come to the diner.

"I need to speak with you, please," he whispers and losens his grip on her. She glances at her wrist and sees that a red spot is forming. Oh great.

"No. Damn it. Leave the diner before I will call Mr Newton." She knows that she threatens him, but she doesn´t care.

"Don´t you understand," he shouts at her and has that wild look, which reveals that he is more than just upset. He is on the edge of madness. No wonder then that he walks towards her and grabs her arm. He clings to her shape. It makes Bella gradually afraid that he behaves so strangely. This is so unnecessary.

"Tanya was lying." He has the facial expression of desperation again and looks at her now. What does he expect from her? What exactly did Tanya lie about? Then she remembers Rose words and get red in the face. He is unbelievable. How can he do this to Sue?

"Is she pregnant? '"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep with her?" She knows it´s rude to ask for such a thing, but this question is burning in her mind since the day she knows they are dating.

"Yes," he hesitates. Bella already knew that he slept with Tanya. How pathetic.

"Then we don´t have to talk."

"She lied to your friend. She claimed that I am the father. How stupid do you think I am."

"I don´t want to answer this question, goodbye sir."

"You can´t be serious. Why are you so stubborn and won´t give me a chance to explain?" he begins to curse as she laughs softly. She will never take him serious. Just the idea of him and Tanya is burning a hole in Bella's brain. Not to Forget the fact that he betrayed her friend.

"Goodbye," she says with a simple gesture towards the exit. Edward stares at her as if she has just kicked him in the balls. What now? Bella once again points to the exit and this time he seems to understand, but he remains standing motionless and leans against the chair in front of him. He just won´t go.

"Why don´t you just go? I have no time for you."

"I'll go if you bring me a coffee." Bella doesn´t answer.

"."

"Great. Then I'll just wait here. You don´t mind, do you?"

She doesn´t answer. What can she say? Okay. She will simple bring him a coffee and then he will disappear, right? At least she hopes that he will disappear.

"Here's your coffee, black, no sugar," she tries not to sound annoyed and succeeds partially.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

"You are welcome." She wants to remind him to leave the dinner, but doesn´t actually do so. He'd disappear on his own as long as she ignores him and that´s exactly what Bella does for the next thirty minutes. But then everything changes. As always.

"Can I get another coffee?"

"Yes sir," Rose says politely and smiles at him.

"Rose, he had 4 coffees and he should go now." Bella throws a warning glance at him.

"You're so cute. You didn´t seriously think I would immediately disappear Miss Swan." Cute? Oh, Cullen. You've just earned yourself a blow to the back of your head.

"Can I talk to you?" she turns to him and tries to expelling him from the diner.

"Of course Miss Swan," he grins almost maliciously, as if he has just won a war. But for Bella, this is only the beginning.

As they leave the diner she immediately begins to question him.

"What were you thinking? Showing up again. Were you always this way?

"I think we both know why I'm here."

"We do? Last time I checked I didn´t know anything."

"Then think about it again."

"Oh, yeah, right. You are Edward Cullen, Prince of futility."

"Not quite princess. I want you to understand what is happening."

"Never Cullen."

"Then I see no other way."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough Miss Swan. See you soon." See you soon? What is he planing to do now? She wants to ask him what he means, but he is already gone and she goes back to the diner where she is already expected by an angry sister. What the hell? Bella hasn´t done anything wrong, so why is it that the blonde woman is staring at her as if she just shot someone in the leg?

"Bella, what was that all about? I thought you don´t like him?"

"I don´t like him. He came around and didn´t want to go."

"I do, really, but what this guy does is really quite scary. He will better leave you alone before I will tell him to fuck off."

"That won´t be necessary Rose," she says quite relaxes, but really wonders what Cullen will come up with the next time.

"Are you crazy completely now? This dude is capable of anything Bella," Rose slightly raises her voice and stares at Bella.

"Oh, yeah? Were you not the one that told me I should go for him?"

"That was hours ago Bella. Humans change their minds within seconds. I thought he was a nice guy, but I just saw his crazy stare and now everything makes sense to me."

"What do you mean Rose. What is going on here?" she hesitates, fear is on her face now. What the hell?

"I once knew a man. His name was Luke. He carried me on his hands whenever we were together, but one day I wanted to end the relationship. He didn´t accept my decision and began to follow me. Day and night. Bella believe me when I tell you that this guy is not the right company for you. Speaking from experience." Bella is holding her hand to her mouth. She didn´t know of Rose past with men, but Edward Cullen doesn´t seem to follow her around every day. Not that she knows of.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Believe me, I'm going to stay away from him."

"What did he want from you anyway?"

"He just told me that he is not the father of the Miss Denali´s baby."

"And you believe him? Just like that?"

"I don´t know. He looked like he hadn´t slept in days and I don´t think he would lie about something like that. I know Tanya, she is a bitch."

"I have already noticed that. The next this woman comes through that door, I'll toss her out. Personally," Rose laughs softly as the words leave her mouth.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Bella." They smile at each other before they get back to work. The rest of her shift is quiet, almost relaxing. No one bothers her.


	11. Real world

**Real world**

Really? Bella stares at her hands. She has just arrived at the diner and sees that a blonde woman is stretching her body provokingly in front of a man. It´s just disgusting what some women will do for a little attention, but what shocks her the most is that she knows this woman. Bella curses under her breath and takes a step back to the farthest corner of the diner, so that nobody can see her.

Of course it´s Tanya. Really, Newton´s diner isn´t even that special and yet every week someone from her past shows up. Oh, what the hell is doing with the stranger? Isn´t she with Mr Cullen? She hasn´t seen him for five days now. She is more confused than ever. Bella takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. It´s absolutely none of her business what Edward and Tanya are doing. It shouldn´t matter to her whether the two are together or not, right? Wrong. It annoys her that Sue won´t have another chance with him. It seems he likes Tanya enough to sleep with her and to flirt with other woman. What a bastard.

"Bella, can you do me a favor?" Alice´s voice startles Bella a little and she turns to the brunette woman.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Could you give Jasper something from me?" the question echos through her head. Jasper? Isn´t he at work? She frowns. That means that she will have to enter Destustions again or not? Not with her. She doesn´t want to see Edward Cullen under any circumstances.

"I don´t know if that's such a good idea. You know I want to see a movie later," she answers quickly while hoping Alice will ask her sister. She looks around and it´s only then that she notices that Rose isn´t here yet. Damn. She is always such a lucky devil. She glance at Tanya´s figure and sees that she is already leaving. With the stranger? The hell? At least Rose isn´t here to witness this.

"Why not? There is only one letter and I'd go myself, but Mr Newton would like to speak to me. No idea why he wants to talk to me," Alice sounds sad when she approaches her again. Bella doesn´t answer and gets back to work where the next guests are already waiting. She simply doesn´t want to disappoint Alice, but she has the feeling that she just disappointed her.

Two hours go by before the two speak to each other again. Alice just comes from Mr Newton's office. Bella doesn´t want to go immediately to her friend because Alice will definitely ask her again if she can bring the letter to Jasper. No thanks. However, when she sees that Alice is about to cry, she spontaneously decides to go to her and comfort her. She brings the empty coffee cups to counter and then goes to Alice who takes place on a chair. Before Bella can even open her mouth, Alice begins to babble.

"He fired me. Bella I have no job." Bella looks confused and then she understands what happened. Mr Newton fired her? Why?

"Why did he do that Alice?" Bella is irritated, after all, she still has the job, even though she is absolutely not a good waitress.

"He said I would constantly sneeking around and won´t do my work at all." Really? Oh please. Everybody knows that Rose and Alice are talking for most of the time and work as little as possible. Wait! Does that mean Rose will also be fired? Oh no. She needs at least one of them to deal with all the shit.

"Do you think it´s the truth Bella?" And there it is. The question Bella has no answer to. What can she say? The truth? Sometimes it's better not to say anything at all and this is one of these moments.

"I think Mr Newton exaggerates. Alice, it has always been fun to work with you. I'll miss you," Bella finally embraced her.

"How long do you have to work Bella?" she whispers in Bella´s hair.

"I will be off in five minutes. Why?" Oh no, please, not again.

"Can you please go to Jasper and give him this letter? I know that it requires much, but it would mean a lot to me. I can´t go to him now," Alice´s voice fails and Bella lets go of Alice´s arm to look at her. It´s true. All of her makeup is running down her cheeks and she looks more like a clown than like herself.

"I will regret it but I'll do it. You really owe me a lot Alice."

"Thank you, thank you. Bella you're the best." Yes, she really is the best. The best to get herself into trouble.

Her hands tingles as she arrives at Destustions four hours later. At first she doesn´t want to go in there, but then she remembers the promise she gave to Alice. She can do it. She takes another deep breath before she steps through the door. She has a bad feeling as she enters the third corridor. Loud shouting can be heard all over the hallway. Luckily there is no one else except for Bella. She slowly creeps forwards. She doesn´t want to be noticed or be discovered because she finds it somehow strange to return to her old workplace. Where can Jasper be? It´s late afternoon and she can see him nowhere.

She is just leaving the hallway when she hears the devil again. Tanya. Bella is naturally curious and goes back in the direction of Tanya's office. She seems to shout at someone in her office and does´t seem to mind for other´s to hear it. Yes, she knows it´s wrong to listen, but she absolutely would like to know who this poor victim is.

"But Eddie, why don´t you want to meet my parents?" Eddie? Does that mean that Edward is with her?

"For the last time Tanya, I don´t want to meet your parents." Okay, what´s going on? The two are arguing, that´s quite obvious. Bella presses herself closer to the door. That can only get better. Hopefully, no one will open the door.

"And what about the baby?" So it´s about the baby? That´s all pretty confusing to Bella.

"I am not even the father." Oh. Cullen is a true gentleman again.

"How dare you Edward. Two weeks ago you told me that you like me and now this? You're a bastard." She didn´t just say that?

"What did you just call me?" Bella wishes she could hear everything more clearly, because it´s quite interesting.

"Bastard. Because that's what you're Edward."

"Yeah? Get out of my office before I forget myself. Now."

"And what if I don´t?"

"I'm going to personally kick you out Miss Denali."

"Miss Denali? Since when do you call me that? Anyway it doesn´t matter. You should come with me to my parents or I ..." He interrupts her.

"Or what? May I remind you that I'm still your boss and that I can kick you out in less than a minute?"

"Oh, but you won´t. I will tell everyone what you did. Wouldn´t it be great for everyone to know what kind of person you are." Bella smirks a little. Threatening him is not a good choice bitch.

"Is that suppose to be a threat?" Bella already knows from her own experience that no one fucks with Edward Cullen. Tanya does it anyway. Good luck there Tanya. Bella smirks and listens more.

"No, that's a promise. Well don´t you think it would be interesting for your employees to know what you did," Tanya laughs. It almost hurts in Bellas ears. What exactly did Edward Cullen do? She knows he broke off the engagement, but is there something else?

"I thought so. So, I'll see you on Saturday at 9 am. See you then sweety." Bella hears that Tanya stands up and quickly disappears from the door. She shakes her head. She completely forgot why she is at Destustions in all this chaos. So Tanya is blackmailing him? Oh my god, so that´s why he looks like he hasn´t slept for days. Well, it´s his own fault, but Bella feels bad for him. And not just because he is under Tanya´s pressure. Maybe he isn´t such a bad guy? Sue still loves him after all. Maybe there is still hope for them? Lost in thoughts, she walks around and then she suddenly bumps into someone.

"Sorry miss." She recognizes his voice immediately and tries not to blush after all what she now knows about him.

"No problem Mr Cullen," she replies in a friendly tone and looks at him. He is wearing a suit as always during his work. Edward rubs his eyes as if he is wondering about something.

"You really are here," he grins slightly and she smiles at him shyly.

"Yes, I just wanted to see Jasper, I mean Mr Hale."

"Jasper? Why do you want to see him?"

"I want to give him something," she points to the letter in her hand and turns away from him. His eyes darken and she thinks she hears him sighs. What´s wrong with him?

"Then I won´t stop you. Goodbye Miss Swan." She can see that he is excited. He rubs his hands before letting them disappear into his pocket. Why is he upset? He is a successful businessman and she the small town girl and yet he is the one who burst with excitement? She knows exactly how he feels, she had dozens of times like this before on her own. He lets his eyes slide over her one last time and she feels like a sixteen year old girl that is in love for the first time. Wait. Something is not right. Ah yes. She feels nothing for Edward Cullen and yet her whole body goes crazy as their eyes meet. After what feels like an eternity he goes back to his office and closes the door behind him. Bella notices immediately that something is wrong. He didn´t slam the door as he did the last time. Does that mean that he is not mad at her? She touches her face and realize that it´s very hot. What is he doing to her? She will never allow herself to feel anything else but pity or disgust for him, right?


	12. Questions

**Hope u like it ... :P**

**Questions**

"Will you tell me what´s wrong with you?" Alice asks from behind and Bella turns around to face her.

"I don´t know what you mean Alice. Everything is just fine," she replies with a frown on her face. She isn´t sure if Alice will believe her or not. Everything seems to be normal except for the fact that Bella burst with excitement.

"Really? Then why are you so nervous and all sweaty," Alice demands to know and points at Bella.

"Well, I am just a little nervous that´s all. Don´t worry too much okay," Bella says with a small smile on her lips.

"I don´t believe you Bella. There has to be something wrong, I just know that there is something going on," Alice says.

"Please tell me," she adds and looks directly into Bella´s eyes.

"I can´t Alice because there nothing wrong," she answers and turns away from Alice. Her friend seems to notice that Bella doesn´t want to talk to her right now.

"Okay, I will just drop it. For now," Alice says with a serious voice.

"Thanks Alice," Bella smiles a little and turns her head.

"So Jasper told me about his cousin the other day. It´s awful what´s happening don´t you think," Alice asks suddenly and takes Bella by surprise. Awful? Not really. She doesn´t pity Edward Cullen at all even though she has been thinking about him more frequently.

"I don´t know. As far as I know Mr Cullen isn´t exactly nice to other people, so why should I pity him now?" Bella replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess you are right," her friend says with a frown and pauses for a moment.

"But I heard otherwise Bella," Alice adds.

"What do you mean?" Bella wants to know. What does Alice know about Edward Cullen?

"I heard interesting things about his family. That´s all I can tell you, sorry," Alice says with a small smile on her face. Okay, that´s just weird. What did Jasper tell Alice?

"It´s okay," Bella whispers even though she is dying to find out what her friend knows about Edward Cullen. Does she know why he left Sue? She isn´t sure about it. With a deep frown on her face she gets back to work. One hour goes by before Bella thinks about Alice words again and can´t deny the fact that she just need to know what Alice knows about Jasper´s family. She sighs heavily before she begins to search for her friend. She finds Alice in front of the diner, smoking a cigarette. When she sees her, she smiles at her.

"Bella. You smoke?" Alice asks amused and stiffles a laugh.

"No. Actually, I wanna talk to you," Bella answers with a smile.

"Okay, what is it?" Alice asks, looking at her now.

Bella tries to think about a way to asks her about what she knows about Edward Cullen, but nothing does make sense. She lets out a deep breath. Just as Bella is about to say something, the man of her nightmares steps out of the restaurant across from Newton´s diner and makes her go crazy again. Really, how does he do it? And why does Edward Cullen even have an effect on her? And why is he coming towards Alice and her?

"Hello," his voice is so velvet and she is losing it. Bella smiles at Alice and tries to ignore his presence.

"See you inside Bella," Alice says with a small smile as she goes back inside the building and Bella is having a hard time to think clearly.

"Well, good afternoon sir," she says without looking at him and wants to turn around when suddenly someone puts his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Would you wait for a second Miss Swan," Mr Cullen says and glances at her.

"Actually, I don´t have time sir," she insistes and he lets go of her.

"This won´t take long Miss Swan," he says with a serious tone and looks at Bella.

"Okay sir. What do you want?" she asks him without hesitation and waits impatiently. She turns and gasps at the handsome man. Cullen wants to talk, right? He has this strange look as if he will do something stupid every moment. As he licks over his lips and stares at her mouth she turns instinctively away from him. He wants to kiss her again? However, what she is confused about is his relationship with Tanya. Are they still together and what about Tanya´s threats? She lifts her shoulders. Edward carefully leans towards her. Oh my god. What is he doing?

Although Bella doesn´t like him much she lets him kiss her. It´s unlike their first kiss. More emotion, more passion. just more feeling. She loses herself in this kiss a little too much, but when she comes back to her senses, she realizes she made a mistake. She pushes him away and wipes her mouth with one hand. He won´t get away with this. She goes over to him and punches him in the face. It´s not as hard as the last time, but it´s enough to make Bella satisfied. What is he doing? Does he think a few nice words are enough to persuade her? Definitely not.

"You could have simply said no."

His nose is bleeding profusely. Is that her doing? She hasn´t even noticed that she slapped him so hard and feels bad. He is right, she could have said no. He didn´t force her to kiss him back.

"I need to go now." This time she doesn´t go away with a laugh. My god! What was she thinking? She let Cullen kiss her and she doesn´t feel guilty about it? What is wrong with her? She will definately stay away from Edward Cullen. There is no other way now. She doesn´t want to lose her friends because of one ... she makes a face ... two tittle mistakes. It´s not worth it at all. Edward stands there for a long time looking at Bella before he leaves.

**And what do you think?**


End file.
